Je ne t'ai pas trahi
by Nanthana14
Summary: Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.
1. Cameron

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Cameron_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Cameron a l'impression de ne plus comprendre de ne plus voir rien non plus. Tout a été si vite… Le trésor dans ce bunker secret sous l'Empire State Building, la femme mystérieuse qui cherchait un objet précis pour remplir une quête dont elle seule connaît le but, le FBI qui ne l'a pas suivi sur ce coup, son équipe trop loin pour le soutenir et… un bruit…

Un claquement…

Froid et sinistre…

Un claquement…

Et la douleur violente et brutale qui lui fauche les jambes par surprise. Cameron se sent tomber. Il tente de se rattraper, mais sa main se referme dans le vide et son corps heurte violemment le sol. Un cri lui échappe pendant que la souffrance devient intolérable, pendant que ses doigts, tremblant comme des feuilles se portent sur sa poitrine. Sa tête martèle. La douleur tente de le happer…

La douleur…

Elle a tiré…

C'est ça ?

Cette fois, elle a tiré…

La balle l'a frappé en pleine poitrine, expulsant brutalement l'air de son poumon et le remplaçant par du sang, du sang qu'il sent poisser sur ses doigts qui tremblent de plus en plus.

Elle a tiré…

Il a crié…

Derrière, par-dessus le coup de feu, il a entendu un cri : un cri de terreur, de douleur et d'impuissance.

Il a crié…

Lui qui l'a trahi, frappé, abandonné… Lui qui a choisi cette femme à sa place, pourquoi il a crié ? Est-ce qu'il aurait raté quelque chose au final ?

Cameron ne comprend plus. Le brouillard s'épaissit de plus en plus autour de son corps blessé. D'ailleurs, maintenant, c'est son corps tout entier qui tremble. C'est mauvais signe. Il tombe en état de choc. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il a tellement de mal à respirer. Il sent le sang se répandre dans son poumon, lui donnant cette sensation de suffoquer, cette sensation de se noyer. Il sait que c'est la fin. Il va mourir… Là… Seul…

Pourtant, il y a bien des voix au loin, une dispute, des pas qui s'éloignent et un cri.

\- Cam !

C'est étrange, il peut presque penser que c'est lui, mais c'est impossible. Il a dû partir avec elle et avec le trésor. Pourtant, des bras le soulèvent du sol et la voix hurle plus fort.

\- Cam ! Ouvre les yeux !

Il les a fermés ? Oui, à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue sans doute… et cette voix… Est-ce qu'il rêve ?

Des mains le pressent un peu trop brutalement. Il sent qu'on le redresse un peu, qu'on le cale dans des bras dans une position semi-assise moins douloureuse pour sa respiration laborieuse. Il sent des bras l'entourer et que sa joue repose contre une poitrine chaude, apaisante et dont les battements du cœur, trop rapides, trahissent son angoisse.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Une supplique ?

\- Ouvre-les yeux. Je suis là ! Cam !

Le ton est à la fois ferme et désespéré. Alors, Cameron doit essayer, juste pour être sûr. Au prix d'un effort presque surhumain, il arrive à ouvrir les yeux, gémissant de douleur. Que de difficultés pour un geste aussi banal ! Mais ça en vaut la peine. Il n'est pas seul. Un visage se tient au-dessus de lui… un visage, son visage…

\- Johnny ?

Sa voix est faible et craquelée. Son frère se force quand même à lui sourire pendant qu'il remarque que les larmes inondent ses joues.

Il pleure ?

\- Je suis là Cam… Accroche-toi…

Cameron frémit et baisse les yeux. Jonathan a enlevé sa veste. Il l'a mise en boule et sa main compresse sa blessure, tentant de lutter contre son hémorragie. Ses doigts sont couverts de son sang et ils tremblent comme les siens peuvent trembler. C'est étrange.

\- Le trésor, murmure doucement Cameron.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, lui réplique son frère en larmes. Tiens bon, les secours arrivent.

\- Secours ?

\- Oui, tiens bon…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te tiens dans mes bras. Elle a tiré cette garce.

Il y a de la douleur dans les mots de son frère et Cameron, l'esprit embrumé par sa propre souffrance ne comprend plus très bien.

\- Mais tu es avec elle…

\- Non ! Hurle Jonathan dans un cri de désespoir qui le fait sursauter. Je n'ai jamais été avec elle !

Et subitement, subitement dans les yeux de son double, Cameron perçoit de la peur, un autre genre de peur, mais une peur violente et la voix de Jonathan se met à trembler comme tout le reste de son corps.

\- Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas compris… Cam, tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? Murmure faiblement le blessé pendant que le goût du sang, remontant dans sa bouche avec ces quelques mots lui fait comprendre que sa situation empire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi… Mon frère, je ne t'ai pas trahi. Je voulais qu'elle le croit… ça devait faire réel, mais je suis avec toi. J'ai toujours été avec toi. J'ai fais ça pour nous Cam, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu me croies !

Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux, du désespoir et ses mains qui tremblent, alors Cameron frémit pendant qu'une étrange vague d'espoir lui fait oublier la douleur pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne m'as pas trahi ?

\- Non, c'est nous deux mon frère, ça l'a toujours été… Je voulais être le seul à devoir fuir. Je voulais être le seul à perdre sa vie…

Cameron laisse échapper un sourire malgré sa douleur. Il se sent faiblir. Il a tellement de mal à respirer. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps, mais il est heureux. Jonathan est là. Il le tient dans ses bras. Après tous ces mois à essayer de comprendre, à pleurer sa perte, il est là… Comment a-il pu croire qu'il agissait contre lui ? Lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu… Comment a-il pu croire qu'il était un traître et un ennemi… Son double, sa moitié…

\- Pour nous ?

\- Oui, je la tenais presque. Tu m'entends. Je la tenais presque ! Pourquoi tu as débarqué tout seul ?

\- Pour toi, soupire faiblement Cameron en crachotant du sang.

Jonathan tremble sous le coup de ses émotions.

\- Mais moi, j'ai toujours été de ton côté. Tu me crois ?

Le blessé lui répond par un hochement de tête. Bien sûr qu'il le croit. Il aurait dû le savoir de toute manière. Jonathan esquisse un léger sourire auquel il tente de répondre pendant que son corps tremble de plus en plus.

\- J'ai froid… Murmure doucement Cameron…

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose, mais ses forces l'abandonnent. Il sent Jonathan frémir. Il sent ses bras se resserrer plus fort autour de lui et sa voix qui lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Non, je t'en supplie. Tu es plus fort que ça Cam, reste avec moi. Ne la laisse pas gagner… Ne m'abandonne pas.

Il y a tellement de douleur… Dans un geste trop difficile à son goût, Cameron arrive à lever la main et la pose doucement sur celle de Jonathan qui compresse sa blessure. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à dire un mot, qu'il comprendra comme autrefois. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Jonathan pousse un hurlement de douleur en le berçant dans ses bras.

\- Non, Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime Cam !

\- _Je t'aime mon frère_ , pense ce dernier sans parvenir à le dire pendant que ses yeux se ferment, faisant redoubler les hurlements de son jumeau et que les sirènes se font entendre au loin.

Les sirènes des secours qui approchent et qui l'accompagnent lorsque l'abîme l'aspire, semblant gagner la partie.

* * *

 **Merci pour la lecture. Avez-vous envie d'une suite ou pas ? Dites-le moi dans une review !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	2. Jonathan

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, découvrez la scène du point de vue de Jonathan.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Jonathan_**

Il a beau essayer de ne pas perdre son objectif de vue, Jonathan doit bien admettre qu'il aime cette chasse au trésor qu'il mène avec cette femme mystérieuse. Il y a l'adrénaline et la montée de l'excitation quand ils pénètrent ensemble dans l'Empire State Building, quand son raisonnement sans faille, digne de son intelligence leur permet de résoudre les énigmes et d'enfin ouvrir la porte.

Jonathan sent ses poils se hérisser, il a tellement hâte de découvrir ce trésor et il n'est pas déçu. Dans cette cache, scellée depuis des décennies, il y a de tout : tableaux, meubles anciens, bijoux, mais la femme s'en moque. Rapidement, elle se met à fouiller, cherchant un objet bien précis et Jonathan la laisse faire pendant qu'il se met à fouiller, s'extasiant sur tous les trésors que la pièce secrète renferme. Tout lui paraît si loin à ce moment jusqu'au moment où il perçoit une voix. Une voix qu'il reconnait, parce qu'elle fait écho à la sienne.

\- Arrêtez !

Jonathan se retourne, découvrant Cameron sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux des deux frères se croisent pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour la première fois depuis que Jonathan a donné l'impression de trahir son frère pour se lancer dans cette quête avec cette femme aussi fatale que dangereuse. Une femme qui est avec lui, dans cette pièce, et qui, juste après s'être emparé d'un écrin noir sors une arme qu'elle braque sur Cameron avec un regard fou.

\- Cameron ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! Le FBI est dans le coin ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilise et lève les mains.

\- Non, je veux juste parler à Jonathan.

\- Pas de FBI ?

\- Non. Pas cette fois, enfin pas encore.

\- Parfait ! Comme ça tu vas gentiment me laisser passer !

\- Pas question ! Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

La femme soupire.

\- Cette fois j'en ai assez !

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Jonathan comprend la menace dans la voix de la psychopathe et un hurlement sort de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

\- Non !

Mais il est trop tard, bien trop tard… Son doigt presse déjà la détente et il entend le claquement.

Un claquement…

Froid et sinistre…

Un claquement…

Et la balle qui frappe son frère. Un frère qui chancèle en le regardant une dernière fois avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Non ! Hurle Jonathan une deuxième fois en courant en direction de son jumeau.

Il se jette à genoux à côté de lui. Cameron est étendu sur le dos et sa chemise se tâche de sang à gauche de la poitrine. Elle se tâche de sang trop vite et son corps tremble doucement.

\- Cam !

D'un geste rapide, Jonathan enlève sa veste. Il la met en boule et la plaque sur la poitrine de son frère, écartant les doigts de ce dernier qui se sont posés en réflexe sur sa plaie. Jonathan presse doucement la blessure et son frère se cabre faiblement en gémissant. Ses mains tremblent elles aussi pendant qu'il a l'impression de perdre son propre souffle.

La femme mystérieuse soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jonathan relève la tête vers elle

\- Vous avez tiré ! Pourquoi vous avez tiré ?

\- Parce qu'il m'ennui à vouloir toujours se mettre en travers de ma route ! Et puis nous sommes ensemble maintenant, alors nous n'avons plus besoin de lui !

\- Non ! Hurle Jonathan pendant que ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de la peau de plus en plus pâle de son frère. Je n'ai jamais été avec vous !

\- De quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec vous, espèce de dingue. Je voulais comprendre, je voulais juste comprendre !

\- Tu m'as menti ? Pendant tous ces mois tu m'as menti ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je pourrais le trahir pour vous ?

La femme frémit.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en braquant son arme sur sa tête.

\- Te gêne pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici, répondit Jonathan pressant doucement la blessure de son frère pour arrêter son hémorragie.

Sa complice eut un léger sourire.

\- Eh bien, amuse-toi bien !

Ses talons frappent le sol et elle s'éloigne en courant. Les yeux de Jonathan la suivre un peu avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son frère. Son frère étendu sur le sol, à côté de lui.

Elle a tiré…

Cette sale garce…

Cette fois, elle a tiré…

Jonathan lève un peu sa veste pour voir où en est la blessure. La balle l'a frappé en pleine poitrine, transperçant son poumon et le privant de son souffle pendant que le sang remplace l'air et qu'il comprend avec horreur qu'il est en train de se noyer dans son sang.

\- Non, Cam !

Un terrible sentiment de douleur et d'impuissance s'empare de Jonathan. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger de cette garce et elle était en train de lui prendre. Elle va lui enlever. Il doit agir. Alors, tout en gardant la main sur sa blessure, Jonathan s'empare du téléphone de son frère. Rapidement, il trouve le téléphone de Kay dans le répertoire et compose le numéro. A l'autre bout du fil, la coéquipière de son frère met quelques longues et interminables secondes à décrocher, mais quand il entend sa voix, aussitôt, il se met à hurler.

\- Kay ! Ecoutez-moi !

\- Cameron ?

\- Non, c'est Jonathan.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Kay ! Je vous donnerais toutes les explications que vous avez envie, mais pour l'instant localisez le téléphone de Cam et envoyez-moi des secours ! Vite !

\- De quoi ? Mais enfin…

\- Kay. Je vous en prie… Je ne pourrais pas le faire tenir très longtemps. Il va mourir… Aidez-moi !

Jonathan n'arrive pas à retenir un sanglot et Kay se redresse sur son siège.

\- D'accord Jonathan. Tenez bon. On arrive !

Le jeune homme hoche doucement la tête et laisse tomber le téléphone pendant qu'il glisse ses bras sous le corps de son frère. Un frère qu'il hisse doucement dans ses bras.

\- Cam ! Ouvre les yeux !

Son frère ne réagit pas, mais Jonathan le cale doucement en position semi-assise dans ses bras, ayant l'impression qu'il pourra plus facilement respirer de cette manière. Il le secoue un peu dans la manœuvre, espérant le faire réagir, même un grognement le rassurerai, mais son frère reste inerte et une peur terrible est à deux doigts de le terrasser.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ?

Sous ses doigts, il le sent enfin frémir un peu.

\- Ouvre-les yeux. Je suis là. Cam !

Son ton est à la fois ferme et désespéré, mais cela marche un peu puisque les yeux de son frère, de son double, s'entrouvrent doucement. Il y a de la douleur dans son regard et il semble perdu.

\- Johnny ?

Jonathan ne peut réprimer un tremblement. Il est à la fois heureux de l'entendre parler, mais bouleversé par la faiblesse de sa voix. Toutefois, c'est déjà un bel effort, alors, il tente de lui répondre par un sourire tout en ne parvenant pas à retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis là Cam… Accroche-toi…

Dans ses bras, il sent son frère se cabrer faiblement et il presse un peu plus fort sa blessure, tentant de maîtriser la nausée que lui donne la vision de son sang sur ses doigts. Cameron se cabre faiblement une nouvelle fois.

\- Le trésor.

Jonathan fronce les sourcils. Ce mot-là est si déplacé, alors ses larmes redoublent pendant qu'il lui répond.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tiens bon, les secours arrivent.

\- Secours ? Lui demande son frère un peu surpris.

\- Oui, tiens bon….

Cameron tremble plus fort lorsqu'il braque de nouveau ses yeux sur son jumeau et murmure faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te tiens dans mes bras, répond Jonathan. Elle a tiré cette garce. Elle veut que je te perde.

La prochaine phrase de son frère l'achève d'un uppercut en plein cœur, car il voit à quel point chaque mot est un combat alors, cette phrase-là est terrible.

\- Mais tu es avec elle…

Jonathan est incapable de retenir le cri de désespoir qui jaillit de sa gorge pendant qu'il comprend une vérité qui le brise en deux. Ses larmes deviennent plus violentes et il berce doucement son frère tout en ajoutant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas compris… Cam, tu n'as pas compris ?

Et cette simple constatation lui coupe le souffle de manière si violente qu'il entend à peine les mots remplis de surprise et de doute de son frère. Il doit lui dire… Maintenant… Parce qu'il est en train de mourir, alors il doit lui dire. Jonathan prend une inspiration et répond en tremblant de tous ses membres

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi… Mon frère, je ne t'ai pas trahi. Je voulais qu'elle le croit… ça devait faire réel, mais je suis avec toi. J'ai toujours été avec toi. J'ai fais ça pour nous Cam, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu me croies !

Le regard de son frère change un peu. Il a l'impression qu'il le croit, tout en voulant avoir une confirmation. Il sent qu'il rassemble ses forces et entend à peine sa voix quand il demande faiblement.

\- Pour nous ?

\- Oui, je la tenais presque, lui confirme Jonathan pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le trahir, pas lui, pas son double. Tu m'entends. Je la tenais presque ! Pourquoi tu as débarqué tout seul ?

\- Pour nous, soupire faiblement son frère et la vision du sang qui tâche ses lèvres en prononçant ces deux mots lui transperce le cœur.

Jonathan est à deux doigts de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. La tâche de sang sur ses habits, sur ses mains, sur le sol s'agrandit de plus en plus. Cameron souffre de plus en plus, ses yeux se referment lentement et il sent qu'il se met lui-même à trembler de plus en plus fort.

\- Mais moi, j'ai toujours été de ton côté. Tu me crois ? Lui demande-t-il en pleurant réellement.

Cameron lui répond par un hochement de tête et deux mots lui échappent, deux mots terribles.

\- J'ai froid….

Jonathan sursaute. Il sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire.

\- Non !

Instinctivement, il resserre les bras autours du corps de son frère pour tenter de le réchauffer, même s'il sait très bien que ce froid-là viens du sang qu'il a perdu et non de l'environnement.

\- Non, je t'en supplie. Tu es plus fort que ça Cam, reste avec moi. Ne la laisse pas gagner… Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Reste avec moi.

Les yeux des deux frères se croisent une dernière fois pendant que Cameron pose une main sur la sienne, pendant qu'il tente par ce geste de se faire pardonner d'avoir douté et que la mort tente de l'attirer dans ses filets.

\- Non, Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime Cam !

Mais il est tard, trop tard. Jonathan sent son frère perdre connaissance dans ses bras, il le sent mourir et un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge.

\- Non ! Cameron ! Accroche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Les larmes le terrassent totalement et Jonathan s'écroule littéralement berçant le corps inerte de son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en supplie… Accroche-toi. Nous sommes Cam et Johnny, tu m'entends ? Nous somme toujours deux, toujours ensemble malgré tout ce qui peut se passer, nous avons toujours été deux. Alors, ne me laisse pas… C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu protéger ? Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime… Je t'en prie. Je voulais te sauver.

Et au moment où il croit que tout est fini, des sirènes retentissent, lui faisant redresser la tête.

Est-ce qu'il lui reste un espoir finalement ?

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà, nous sommes partis pour une suite finalement. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises sur le nombre de chapitre, on verra au fur et à mesure je dirais entre 6 et 7. Pensez à me laisser une review si vous en avez envie !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	3. Kay

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, Kay travaille sur un dossier quand un coup de téléphone va tout changer.**

 _ **Bon j'ai dû faire un léger changement de lieu, en plus ça cadre mieux avec le déroulement de l'histoire. J'ai donc rapatrié tout le monde du Capitole à l'Empire State Building pour que nous restions à New York. J'ai donc corrigé les deux chapitres d'avant.**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Kay_**

Il est indéniable que Kay est énervée. Cela fait même plusieurs mois qu'elle ressent cet agacement qui la prend aux tripes et ne la lâche pas même au cœur de la nuit. Elle voudrait tout mettre à plat une bonne fois pour toute, mais Cameron n'est plus le même. Il n'est plus cet homme enjoué et charmeur au sourire enjôleur, plus depuis qu'il a perdu une partie de lui-même, plus depuis que Jonathan l'a trahi. Il a mal. Comme elle a mal de s'être ouverte et d'avoir vidé ses sentiments au mauvais jumeau. C'était un moment si parfait, peut-être qu'il aurait compris, mais ce n'était pas le bon et jamais cette occasion se représenterait.

Ce matin-là, au lieu de se concentrer sur l'affaire en court, il était arrivé au bureau avec des cernes profonds et une nouvelle théorie. Bien sûr, Kay l'avait écouté avant de lui rappeler qu'ils travaillaient sur une affaire urgente et qu'ils devaient retrouver cette femme qui avait été enlevé en plein milieu de la foule. Elle pensait qu'il comprendrait, mais il avait explosé, déversant sa fureur sur elle avec une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait. Elle avait essayé de lui faire reprendre son calme, mais c'était impossible. Il était parti en claquant la porte lui disant de voir avec le reste de son équipe. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Alors, elle l'avait laissé disparaître.

C'est plus tard, bien plus tard que Dina lui a expliqué la raison de son mal-être. C'est son anniversaire et c'est la première fois qu'ils ne sont pas deux ce jour-là. Kay veut bien comprendre sa douleur. Elle a donc continué à travailler sur l'enquête, décidant de ne pas le rappeler. Elle le sait, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas quand il se sentira mieux.

En son fort intérieur, la jeune femme pense qu'il lui faudra sans doute un jour ou deux, alors, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner et que le nom de Cameron apparait sur son écran. Elle hésite un peu pendant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle garde en décrochant.

\- Allo ?

\- Kay ! Ecoute-moi !

La voix au bout du fil ressemble bien à celle de Cameron, mais il y a tellement de panique que subitement, elle est prise d'un doute.

\- Cameron ?

\- Non, c'est Jonathan, lui répond la voix avec le même accent de panique.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce que… Tente-t-elle de placer avant qu'il ne lui coupe sauvagement la parole.

\- Kay !

Sa voix semble soudainement plus posée, comme s'il faisait des efforts pour la garder stable et cela l'interpelle. Quelque chose ne va pas, ce qui est confirmé par la suite de sa phrase.

\- Je vous donnerais toutes les explications que vous avez envie, mais pour l'instant localisez le téléphone de Cam et envoyez-moi des secours ! Vite !

L'esprit de Kay travaille vite, mais elle ne comprend pas ou elle ne veut pas comprendre et son cœur s'emballe pendant qu'elle se met à bredouiller.

\- De quoi ? Mais enfin…

\- Kay. Je vous en prie…

Une supplique… et des sanglots qui sont en train de casser sa voix, oui, cela ne va pas.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le faire tenir très longtemps. Il va mourir… Aidez-moi !

Jonathan n'arrive pas à retenir un sanglot que la jeune femme perçoit sans mal et son cœur manque un battement pendant qu'elle se redresse d'un bond sur son siège sous le regard intrigué de Mike qui vient de rentrer dans le bureau.

\- D'accord Jonathan. Tenez bon. On arrive ! Ne raccrochez pas !

Le jumeau de Cameron ne lui répond pas, mais l'appel se prolonge alors elle pense qu'il a compris. Sans prendre le temps d'entrer dans les détails, elle se lève d'un bond, serrant précieusement son téléphone dans sa main pendant qu'elle se met à crier au lieu de parler.

\- Vite ! Nous devons localiser Cameron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est blessé. Il va mourir, lui lâche la jeune femme d'une voix plus calme et brisée.

L'incompréhension et l'horreur se lisent en retour dans les yeux de l'agent du FBI, Cameron a ses défauts, mais il est indéniable qu'il est devenu un ami et l'imaginer en train de mourir lui coupe le souffle. Surtout que les deux ont compris. Sa piste était la bonne. Cette fois, sa piste était la bonne… et lui… lui qui les a toujours aidé avec application, ils l'ont abandonné.

...

La voiture des deux agents du FBI jaillit du garage pendant que Kay donne l'adresse à son partenaire. L'Empire State Building… Le phare de New York. Pourquoi subitement tout lui paraît si logique qu'une partie du dernier acte de cette tragédie se joue en ce lieu précis. Mike ne répond rien, il hoche la tête et il accélère, ne quittant pas la route des yeux pendant que Kay appelle les secours pour qu'une ambulance arrive avec eux.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence de plomb. Un silence uniquement troublé par le téléphone qu'elle a laissé allumé. Un téléphone qui leur fait entendre la conversation des deux frères, là-bas dans ce bunker souterrain dans lequel ils ont l'impression d'être. La douleur de Cameron, le désespoir de Jonathan, ils les ressentent au centuple et quand Kay prend conscience qu'ils se sont trompés depuis le début, quand elle comprend que Jonathan voulait protéger et préserver Cameron, les larmes jaillissent dans un flot qu'elle ne peut pas retenir.

Quinze minutes…

Un feu rouge…

Une accélération et la sirène qui hurle…

Dix minutes…

Les râles d'agonie de Cameron qui finissent de la briser, faisant trembler ses doigts.

Cinq minutes…

Un stop où ils ne s'arrêtent pas…

Un concert de klaxons sans importance…

Un parking…

Mike qui s'arrête en pilant et Kay qui est déjà dehors avant que la voiture ne soit immobile. Du coin de l'œil, elle repère l'ambulance et les secouristes qui arrivent eux aussi toute sirène hurlante, mais elle n'a pas le temps. Elle a entendu les derniers mots de Jonathan. Elle doit les retrouver ! Maintenant !

Dans son dos, Mike prend le relais et donne des ordres aux secouristes. Elle le perçoit dans ses intonations, mais la jeune femme est bien incapable de comprendre se qu'il a dit. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'ils sont là, sur ses talons et c'est bien suffisant.

Sans ralentir, elle entre en courant dans le bunker secret et s'immobilisa brusquement devant le spectacle qu'elle découvre.

Jonathan est là, à genoux sur le sol, berçant Cameron dans ses bras et il y a du sang, trop de sang… partout… sur le sol, sur les vêtements des deux frères, sur les mains de Jonathan et même sur sa joue… Trop de sang ! Kay sent son estomac se nouer en une nausée désagréable et fulgurante. Elle porte la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir pendant qu'elle se fait dépasser par les secouristes.

Des secouristes qui se jettent au chevet du blessé, l'arrachant en partie des bras de son frère qui les laisse faire, mais garde solidement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il ne veut pas le lâcher, pas maintenant, surtout pas en fait… Son frère est en train de mourir. Il le sait… Alors, il ne lâchera pas sa main, surtout pas ce jour précis en plus, surtout pas ce jour où ils devaient être plus que jamais deux. L'un des secouristes tourne un étrange coup d'œil agacé à Jonathan, mais ce dernier n'y prête pas attention, il ne lâchera pas sa main.

Avec la main de Mike qui se glisse sous son bras pour la soutenir, Kay retrouve l'usage de ses jambes. Elle arrive à repousser la nausée et se rapproche, tremblant de plus en plus en découvrant les yeux clos et la pâleur, déjà presque cadavérique de son ami, que les secouristes tentent de stabiliser. Ses larmes deviennent plus violentes. Comme tout cela lui paraît horrible et injuste.

Il faut de longues minutes au médecin pour parvenir à stabiliser le jeune homme blessé pour le rendre transportable. Ils ont fait le choix de l'intuber pour aider à son corps à respirer, mais sa faiblesse est évidente. Ensembles, ils le soulèvent et le déposent sur le brancard.

Jonathan est toujours là. Sa main solidement refermée sur celle de son frère qu'il n'a pas lâché. Un secouriste se tourne vers lui.

\- Nous allons prendre soin de lui monsieur.

\- Il va mourir ?

\- Il est très faible et…

\- Alors, je ne le quitte pas, le coupe Jonathan.

\- Monsieur, je…

\- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

\- Mais…

\- Il vient avec vous !

Kay est surprise par le ton ferme et déterminé de sa voix qui fait même sursauter le secouriste qui hoche la tête. Jonathan redresse la tête, croisant pour la première fois le regard de l'amie de son frère et lui murmure un merci sincère auquel, elle répond par un léger sourire rempli de tristesse. Elle le comprend. Comment pourrait-il ne pas lui tenir la main, s'il venait à mourir ? Ils avaient toujours été deux. Ils voulaient être ensemble aussi si ce drame était inévitable.

...

Jonathan monte donc dans l'ambulance avec son frère, un frère dont il refuse de lâcher la main et dont il perçoit l'affaiblissement de plus en plus prononcé à chaque seconde qui passe. Il se sait même plus s'il pleure ou non, ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est terrorisé. Terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre et la même pensée tourne en rond dans sa tête.

\- _Ne m'abandonne pas._

Le trajet est terrible. Plus ils avancent et plus il sent bien que son frère s'enfonce. Les médecins parlent entre eux et il ne comprend pas tout. Il sait juste que c'est grave et cela fini de le détruire. C'est lui qui aurait dû prendre cette balle… C'était à lui de le protéger.

...

L'arrivée à l'hôpital se fait dans un brouillard. Jonathan ne sait plus vraiment où il est, ni ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer comme son frère dont chaque inspiration est une victoire. Le brancard roule vite. Les médecins courent, alors, lui aussi il court, parce qu'il est toujours là, parce qu'il n'a pas lâché sa main.

Devant les portes du bloc opératoire, le brancard s'arrête et l'un des médecins pose une main sur la poitrine de Jonathan.

\- Cette fois il faut le lâcher, vous ne pouvez pas l'accompagner.

Jonathan comprend, cela lui déchire le cœur, mais il comprend. Alors ses doigts se desserrent enfin et il relâche la main de son frère. Les médecins reprennent leur course et la dernière phrase qu'il perçoit fini de lui transpercer le cœur.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus ! On le perd !

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Pensez donc à me laisser une review si vous en avez envie !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	4. Mike

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, la journée de Mike commence mal, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait continuer en étant aussi dramatique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Mike_**

Jamais Mike n'aurait pensé que la journée allait se terminer de cette manière. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il avait eu la désagréable impression de se réveiller d'une gueule de bois. C'était paradoxal étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte la veille. En fait, il savait que ce n'était pas de là que venait son malaise. Il venait de sa relation avec Dina, de cet amour qui l'avait transporté et qu'il avait perdu brutalement. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

Après avoir laissé les enfants à la nounou, Mike avait couru à sa voiture. Au moins, il a encore son travail pour se changer les idées malgré le blâme qui entache maintenant son dossier.

...

Après avoir salué ses collègues, Mike se dirige vers son bureau. Il y a cette affaire qui les occupe depuis la vielle. Cette femme de 36 ans qui a disparu comme par magie en plein milieu de la foule. Une affaire mystérieuse qui nécessitait la présence de la Team Magic et donc de Dina, qui, dans les faits ne le satisfait pas réellement, mais c'est un fait, leur taux de réussite a sérieusement augmenté depuis le début de cette collaboration. Alors, il sait qu'il devra faire avec.

Il vient juste de s'asseoir à son bureau, quand il est surpris par une apparition étrange. Bon d'accord, Cameron Black agit souvent de manière étrange, mais là, c'est autre chose, quelque chose de différent. Il manque quelque chose… Oui, son sourire, ce petit sourire ironique qui fait pétiller ses yeux. A la place il note ses cernes et son apparence plus négligé. En le repérant, Cameron court vers lui et le prend par les épaules.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Cette fois, j'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi donc, notre disparue ?

\- Hein ? Qui ça ? Lui demande Cameron avant de se redresser. Rien à voir ! Je parle de Jonathan et de la Femme Mystérieuse je sais où les trouver ! Vite ! On y va !

Sur sa lancée, Cameron empoigne son bras et tire dessus pour aider l'agent du FBI à se relever. Ce dernier le fait en soupirant lorsque Kay se rapproche d'eux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Je les ai retrouvés ! S'exclame Cameron tout excité.

\- Mais de qui vous parlez ?

\- De son frère et de notre mystérieuse femme, répond Mike à sa place.

L'agent du FBI voit sa coéquipière soupirer. Il la regarde s'approche de leur consultant avant d'essayer de le remettre sur les bons rails. Elle tente de le calmer, de lui dire de se concentrer sur l'enlèvement et il le voit se braquer, s'emporter et hausser la voix. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mike a envie d'intervenir, mais il ne sait pas comment faire et puis, Kay gère plutôt bien, même si le ton montre entre les deux et qu'au final… au final, le jeune consultant frémit de rage.

\- Je ne vous demandais qu'une seule chose ! Je pensais le mériter !

Puis, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Cameron !

\- S'il n'y a que votre enquête qui importe, voyez avec l'équipe, je vous la laisse !

\- Cameron !

Mais ce dernier est déjà partie. Kay fait mine de vouloir le rattraper, mais Mike la retient par un bras.

\- Laisse-le dans cet état, il a besoin de réfléchir.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Mike regrettera son geste. Si seulement, il avait laissé Kay le rattraper.

Après le départ de Cameron, il se replonge dans son dossier, cherchant des indices pour résoudre cet enlèvement. Une quête d'indice qu'il arrête brutalement, plusieurs heures plus tard en voyant Kay pâlir subitement en recevant un coup de téléphone. Intrigué, il se rapproche juste au moment où elle se lève d'un bond de sa chaise en tenant fermement son téléphone contre elle.

\- Vite ! Nous devons localiser Cameron ! Hurle un peu trop fort la jeune femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Mike en fronçant les sourcils, touché par l'inquiétude qu'il voit dans ses yeux.

En face de lui, Kay déglutit avec peine et répond avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Il est blessé. Il va mourir.

Sa voix est plus calme et brisée. Il faut quelques secondes à Mike pour assimiler ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire, différents sentiments l'assaillent dont l'incompréhension et l'horreur. Mourir ? Mais comment, ce n'est pas possible ! Il allait bien tout à l'heure. Il était bouleversé, mais il allait bien. Il avait besoin de repos, mais il allait bien à moins que… Un uppercut coupe le souffle de Mike. Sa piste, il a remonté sa piste et il en est là… Agonisant quelque part dans les bras de son frère parce qu'il ne l'a pas cru, parce qu'il ne l'a pas suivi ! Alors, il doit faire vite, il doit essayer de sa racheter.

Rapidement, il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et attrape les clés de la voiture.

\- Ne traînons pas !

Kay hoche la tête et les deux coéquipiers partent en courant du bureau.

...

D'un coup d'œil, Mike décide de prendre le volant et Kay ne proteste pas. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si elle se rend compte à quel point elle tremble et quand elle met le haut parleur de son téléphone, il comprend pourquoi. A l'autre bout du fil, Jonathan tente tout ce qu'il peut pour aider son frère. Il pleure tout en essayant de l'aider, tout en lui avouant qu'il a fait semblant au final… qu'il voulait juste le protéger et les mots échangés entre les deux frères sont terribles. Ils lui transpercent le cœur et Mike appuie plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Peu importe les feux rouges, les stop et les coups de klaxons nerveux des autres automobilistes, il accélère. Il doit arriver vite ! Ils doivent le sauver !

En arrivant sur le parking, il pile violemment secouant un peu Kay, qui a déjà enlevé sa ceinture. Elle sort rapidement avant lui et il lui emboite le pas. Dans un premier temps, il a envie de courir derrière elle, mais l'ambulance est là aussi et pendant que Kay disparaît dans le bâtiment, Mike court à l'ambulance.

\- Vite, nous avons un collègue blessé par balles à l'intérieur !

Un collègue, le mot sort tout seul pour différentes raisons, mais il est sorti. Il est sorti parce qu'il sait que les secouristes seront encore plus motivés à lui venir en aide et surtout parce que c'est vrai. En un peu plus d'un an, Cameron Black est devenu son collègue, mais il est surtout devenu son ami et il est prés à tout pour lui venir en aide.

Mentalement, Mike exhorte les secouristes à aller plus vite et puis, il prend la tête pour les guider. Quand il rejoint Kay, il la retrouve pétrifiée et immobile, regardant d'un air hagard Jonathan serrant Cameron dans ses bras et il ressent un haut le cœur en constatant qu'ils sont assis dans une mare de sang… Comment le sauver alors qu'il semble déjà mort ?

C'est là que du coin de l'œil il remarque que Kay lutte subitement contre une nausée. Ses jambes sont à deux doigts de céder et il glisse sa main sous son bras pour la retenir.

\- Ça va aller.

Kay hoche doucement la tête et pendant que les secouristes s'activent autour du blessé, Mike glisse la main dans sa poche. Il sort son téléphone et, sans se poser de questions, il compose le numéro de Dina. La jeune femme lui répond joyeusement. Si seulement, elle savait pourquoi il l'appelle.

\- Hey Mike ? ça va ?

\- Dina, écoute-moi.

\- Pourquoi tu prends ce ton-là ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose. Retrouvez-nous à l'hôpital central.

\- A l'hôpital ? Tu me fais peur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Cameron. Il a été blessé, faites vite !

Mike sait que son amie risque de lui poser des questions alors, il choisit de couper l'appel, même si cela lui donne l'impression qu'il lui raccroche au nez. Il n'a pas le temps. Il doit se tenir prêt à les suivre.

Les minutes s'égrènent et la tension monte. Les médecins semblent avoir du mal à le stabiliser et son cœur se sert, parce que son ami semble déjà mort et les larmes de son frère sont atroces à regarder tellement elles expriment de la douleur. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas écouté ? Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas suivi ? Pour une fois qu'il leur demandait vraiment leur aide. Il était fatigué et bouleversé, tout ça ne pouvait que se finir mal. La main de Mike se sert plus fort sur le bras de Kay sans s'en rendre compte. Kay dont le ton ferme et sans appel le fait sursauter lui aussi quand elle lance d'une voix forte.

\- Il vient avec vous !

Mike jaillit de ses pensées et comprend ce qui se passe. Jonathan est accroché à la main de son frère. Un frère qu'il ne veut pas lâcher, qu'il ne veut pas perdre. Alors les secouristes les emmènent et Mike tire Kay pour la faire réagir.

\- Viens. On les suit.

Elle hoche la tête et ils regagnent la voiture. L'ambulance, toutes sirènes hurlantes, tourne déjà au coin de la rue quand il met le contact. Le démarrage est un peu brutal, comme s'il ne savait plus conduire et il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas se déconcentrer. Il ne doit pas les perdre non plus, parce qu'il ne veut pas les perdre. Alors il allume le gyrophare sur le tableau de bord et il accélère une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne veut pas les perdre.

...

La voiture pile derrière l'ambulance. Les secouristes sont déjà en route vers les urgences avec Cameron et Jonathan. Kay et Mike courent pour les rejoindre et ils arrivent dans la pièce au moment où Jonathan accepte de lâcher la main de son frère. Au moment où les secouristes rentrent dans le couloir des blocs.

Le jeune homme est livide et couvert de sang. Il chancèle et ses jambes cèdent sous le coup des émotions, sous le coup de la douleur. Il s'effondre, mais un bras se glisse à sa taille et le retient de justesse.

\- Je te tiens !

Jonathan frémit et tourne la tête. Son regard croise celui de Mike qui vient de le retenir. Il a l'air dévasté et perdu alors il ne le lâche pas, le redressant un peu pour le remettre sur ses jambes.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

En guise de réponse, Jonathan se met à trembler avec d'exploser en larmes et de murmurer.

\- Non… Son cœur ne bat plus. Je vais le perdre… Moi qui voulait qu'elle ne l'approche plus pour ne plus qu'elle le menace. J'ai échoué… Je vais le perdre… Je vais le perdre…

Le jeune homme tremble de plus en plus dans ses bras et même si Mike n'est pas forcément toujours d'accord avec lui, à ce moment, il ressent toute sa détresse. Alors, il le sert doucement contre lui, le laissant pleurer tout en murmurant en réponse.

\- Il est costaud, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Jonathan continue de pleurer et Mike le détaille mieux. Ses vêtements et ses mains sont maculées de sang, le sang de son frère. Il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, alors il le secoue doucement pour qu'il redresse la tête.

\- Hey ? Si on allait enlever tout ce sang ?

Mike le sent frémir, mais Jonathan le laisse faire. En le tenant par la taille, Mike le dirige vers les toilettes. Au passage, une infirmière qui a compris ce qui se passe lui tend une tenue de chirurgien. Mike la remercie d'un mouvement de tête et pousse la porte des toilettes. Il pose le tenue de chirurgien sur le bord du meuble à vasque et ouvre l'eau.

Jonathan a l'air hagard et perdu. Il regarde l'eau quelques secondes avant de tendre les mains, semblant découvrir subitement qu'elles sont pleines de sang. Un frémissement le parcourt. Il redresse la tête et découvre son image dans le miroir. Il n'a pas que du sang sur les mains. Sa chemise est imbibée de rouge et une trace lui barre la joue droite. En découvrant son reflet, il est subitement prit d'un malaise. Son corps est secoué par un violent haut-le-cœur et le jeune homme se précipité en direction des toilettes. Il a juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus quand un deuxième spasme lui fait vider le contenu dans de son estomac dans la cuvette. Son corps tremble et ses jambes cèdent. Jonathan se retrouve à genoux devant la cuvette pendant que son estomac continue de se tordre.

Mike se penche sur lui et pose une main dans son dos pour le soutenir tout en lui tenant doucement la tête.

\- Chut… Allez, ça va aller Jonathan, ça va aller.

Il attend quelques minutes, s'assurant que les spasmes se calment avant de glisser un bras sous son épaule.

\- Allez Jonathan, debout. Je vais t'aider.

Le jeune homme se laisse faire docilement. Il n'est pas sûr que ses jambes puissent encore le porter et il tremble. Lentement, Mike le ramène vers le lavabo et commence par lui servir un verre d'eau. Jonathan lui prend le gobelet en plastique en le remercia. Il avale une gorgée pour se rincer la bouche avant de cracher dans l'évier. Son corps tremble encore.

Mike ouvre le robinet et prend ses mains, qu'il lui met sous l'eau tiède, frottant lui-même ses doigts couverts de sang. L'eau se tinte de rouge et il le sent trembler de tous ses membres. Alors, il se cale contre lui pour lui éviter et la chute.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, articule Jonathan dans un sanglot. Pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça…

Mike hoche la tête tout en lui essuyant les mains.

\- Il va tenir… Allez, on va enlever ces vêtements.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va survivre.

\- Vous êtes magicien, non ?

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Pensez donc à me laisser une review si vous en avez envie !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	5. Dina

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, Dina s'inquiète pour Cameron et en un coup de fil. Elle comprend qu'elle a raison.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Dina_**

Dina tourne en rond dans la bibliothèque depuis ce matin. A peine a-t-il daigné faire un passage éclair pour prendre un café, elle a compris que Cameron n'allait pas bien. C'était normal vu le jour alors, elle avait cherché et elle cherche toujours comment l'aider à ne pas se sentir aussi mal en ce jour particulier. Dire que Jordan voulait acheter un gâteau ! Comme s'il avait envie de souffler des bougies ! C'est d'un ridicule !

La jeune femme a vu ses cernes, son épuisement et sa nervosité quand il est parti au bureau. D'un dernier geste, elle aurait voulu le retenir, mais elle l'a laissé partir, peut-être que Kay pourrait l'aider.

Elle pensait avoir des nouvelles plus tôt, mais rien, pas même un coup de fil, ce qu'il fait qu'elle tourne en rond dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne se mettre à sonner. Fébrilement, elle l'ouvre, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant qui est au bout du fil.

\- Mike ?

Les deux anciens amants ne se sont pas parlés depuis cette sordide histoire qui a bien failli lui coûter son poste. Il lui a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle et pourtant, c'est lui qui brise l'interdiction de l'appeler. Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit avoir une bonne raison !

Dina se concentre, elle prend une lente inspiration et se force à sourire avant de décrocher comme s'il pouvait voir cette attitude faussement détachée qu'elle essaie de prendre.

\- Hey Mike ! ça va ?

Elle tente de garder un ton enjoué, histoire de ne pas montrer qu'elle est troublée de l'entendre. A l'autre bout du fil, Mike semble se moquer totalement de ses efforts. Sa voix est dure et sombre.

\- Dina, écoute-moi !

La jeune femme se fige pendant qu'un frisson remontre violement le long de son dos. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce ton grave. Ce n'est pas normal. Sa voix tremble un peu pendant qu'elle lui demande avec angoisse.

\- Pourquoi tu prends ce ton-là ?

Elle a l'impression de sentir Mike frémir à son tour, lorsqu'il lui répond en tentant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose. Retrouvez-nous à l'hôpital central.

Hôpital !

Les jambes de Dina flageolent et son pouls accélèrent dangereusement pendant qu'elle comprend, pendant qu'elle sait qu'un drame est en train de se jouer. Elle tourne la tête. Cherchant Jordan et Gunter du regard.

Les deux hommes sont là et ils comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas. Leurs regards sont braqués sur elle et Dina murmure sans savoir si c'est vraiment elle qui pose la question.

\- A l'hôpital ? Tu me fais peur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Et elle supplie… oui, dans cette dernière question, elle supplie, elle prit pour que ce ne soit qu'un léger problème sans importance, mais la réponse de Mike est froide, sans appel.

\- C'est Cameron. Il a été blessé. Faites-Vite !

Dina n'a pas conscience de pousser un cri avant que Gunter et Jordan courent dans sa direction avec un air affolé. Jordan pose la main sur son bras pendant que la jeune femme hurle dans le téléphone.

\- Blessé ? Mais comment ! C'est grave ! Mike ! Parle-moi ! Mike ! Réponds !

Mais il n'y a déjà plus rien au bout du fil. Il a raccroché et la jeune femme sent ses jambes céder pendant que les larmes jaillissent d'un trait. Elle s'effondre, mais Jordan la retient et Gunter lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- L'hôpital central, Cameron est blessé.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est grave ? Demanda Jordan.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il devait être pressé. Il m'a raccroché au nez.

\- D'accord ! Alors ne restons pas là, dit Gunter. Vite !

Dina hocha la tête et se laisse tirer par le bras pour suivre les garçons. Elle aurait été trop mal pour agir d'elle-même. Elle n'arrête pas de se poser des questions et surtout, elle se demande… elle se demande si cette tragédie est en lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtent ou si… si Elle est impliquée et si Jonathan est dans le coup.

...

Sans avoir conscience, Dina se retrouve assise dans la voiture. Jordan et Gunter sont montés devant. Elle baisse les yeux, observe son portable et ouvre ses contacts. Son doigt hésite à presser le numéro de Mike et elle prend une inspiration, faisant remonter son répertoire jusqu'au K. Elle connait Kay. Si quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Cameron, elle est sans doute dans le même état qu'elle, incapable de conduire. Elle prend donc une inspiration et se concentre pour écrire une question, une seule, courte directe : « _Jonathan ?_ ». Son doigt presse sur _envoyer_ et elle attend. Elle attend une réponse le cœur battant, retenant son souffle. Pourtant, la vibration du téléphone la fait sursauter et la réponse augmente ses larmes : « _Oui._ ». Dina porte la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot devant ces trois lettres qui la poignarde, mais un autre message fait vibrer son portable, un autre message de Kay. Dina arrive à peine à le lire, pourtant, sa teneur lui enlève une part de sa douleur presque instantanément : « _Il n'a trahi personne_ ». Dina tremble plus fort et relève la tête. Elle doit le dire aux garçons.

OooooO

Quand les trois membres de la Magic Team arrive à l'hôpital, Dina repère immédiatement Kay, assis sur une chaise, raide, les yeux rougis. Aussitôt, elle se précipite vers elle.

\- Kay !

L'agent du FBI redresse la tête et se lève de son siège. Les deux femmes se tombent dans les bras pendant que Dina demande d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kay se recule, tout en gardant les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- La Femme Mystérieuse. Cameron a remonté leur piste, mais elle a tiré avant de s'enfuir.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Oui. C'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé en vie. Sans doute parce que Jonathan s'est occupé de lui.

Dina pousse un léger cri et couvre sa bouche avec ses mains.

\- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas aujourd'hui…

Kay fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est leur anniversaire… Il ne peut pas mourir aujourd'hui. Jonathan ne s'en remettra jamais. Où il est ?

D'un geste de la tête, Kay lui désigne les toilettes. Comme si c'était presque calculé, c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et que Mike en sort en soutenant Jonathan par un bras. Il porte une tenue verte de chirurgien et Dina comprends… Elle comprend qu'il a dû se changer, se changer parce que ses vêtements devaient être couverts de sang… De son sang.

Les jambes de Jonathan sont encore fragiles et Mike le laisse s'asseoir, non s'écrouler sur la première chaise pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et son souffle. Dina ne réfléchis pas plus et court dans sa direction. Elle s'agenouille devant lui.

\- Jonathan ?

Ce dernier redresse la tête. Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes. Il tremble, alors, elle passe ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là. Je suis là.

Mike observe la scène sans rien dire. En tant normal, il serait agacé de voir Jonathan dans les bras de Dina, de la voir le bercer avec tant de zèle, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne fait que tenter de l'apaiser et il est tellement mal qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Comment pourrait-il ne pas être bouleversé après avoir au l'horrible sensation de sentir son frère jumeau, son double, mourir dans ses bras ? C'était juste humain.

Jonathan sursaute quand Dina le prend dans ses bras. Il y a eu tellement de non-dit, tellement d'incompréhension, mais il est bouleversé par cette marque d'affection et il a besoin d'elle, de cette femme qu'il aime toujours sans vouloir lui avouer de peur de la rendre malheureuse. Alors, il laisse ses barrières se rompre et il s'agrippe à son dos. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses épaules comme pour se retenir à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ses larmes explosent de nouveau pendant qu'il murmure.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

Et plus il répète cette simple phrase, plus il tremble. Dina fait remonter une de ses mains pour lui presser doucement la nuque.

\- Chut… Arrête. Chut…

Mais Jonathan ne semble pas l'entendre.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

\- Non… Jonathan. Non. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tiré.

Son ami continu de trembler pendant qu'il laisse sa joue se glisser dans son cou.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas protégé.

\- Non, dit Dina en reculant pour le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Toi tu l'as sauvé.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	6. Deakins

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce sixième chapitre, Deakins reçoit un coup de fil de Kay Daniels et se retrouve face à un choix.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Deakins_**

Il y a des jours où être le chef d'une unité du FBI vous impose de porter un poids particulièrement lourd. C'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle le poids des responsabilités. Le coup de fil que vient de lui adresser Kay Daniels depuis l'hôpital central en fait partie. Avec des mots clairs et précis, la jeune femme lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, ou tout du moins, ce qu'elle pensait qui s'était passé. Tout avait été très succinct. Les détails précis seraient pour plus tard. Pour le moment, elle a plusieurs situations urgentes à gérer.

Oui, pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle a retenu de cette conversation, c'est que leur consultant/assistant/illusionniste avait une nouvelle fois désobéi à un ordre direct en se lançant seul, tête première, dans une piste et qu'il venait de payer le prix de ses actes irréfléchis. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Deakins pense que cela lui fera une bonne leçon, puis elle se ravise. Personne ne peut mériter une leçon pareille, surtout pas Cameron.

Elle le sait. Il était fragile et perdu en ce moment. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait bien senti comme il était bouleversé par la trahison de son frère et la fuite de la Femme Mystérieuse. Elle sait qu'il souffre, elle l'a vu. Il tentait de se cacher de Daniels et des autres, mais elle l'a vu. Elle l'a surpris en train de pleurer, la veille, devant les machines à café. Lui qui se disait le plus grand illusionniste du monde, cette douleur là, il ne parvenait pas à la cacher. C'était presque dramatiquement normal. Comment se remettre de la perte d'un frère jumeau ? Oh, pas physiquement, mais la trahison avait été d'une telle violence.

Deakins ne le niait pas. Elle avait été touchée. Au départ, elle n'avait pas su si c'était une bonne idée de récupérer quelqu'un d'aussi fantasque dans son équipe. Il l'avait agacé. Il l'avait mis dans des situations désagréables et instables, mais au final, elle l'appréciait bien. Qui pourrait bien résister à son sourire quand celui-ci fait pétiller de malice ses yeux. Ce n'est pas un mauvais gamin, c'est juste qu'il aime être au centre de l'attention… Et puis, elle devait bien admettre que ses talents lui avait permis de résoudre des affaires complexes.

Alors, oui, au moment où elle raccroche d'avec Daniels, elle se sent peinée. Cameron entre la vie et la mort, Jonathan qui n'a trahi personne, la Femme Mystérieuse qui court toujours, cela fait monter en elle une bouffée de colère comme elle n'en pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Le deuxième coup de téléphone transforme sa colère en rage.

Une rage qui se ressent dans la manière dont elle claque fermement le combiné. Ses supérieurs ne sont que des parfaits imbéciles pense-t-elle pendant que la phrase de conclusion, rude et sans appel tourne dans sa tête : « _Jonathan Black est un criminel en fuite. Si vous voulez garder votre poste, vous aller faire votre devoir et, en l'occurrence, votre devoir vous impose de vous rendre sur place et de l'arrêter sur le champ. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ? »_

Tout à fait clair ! Vaste fumisterie !

La chef d'équipe se lève de son siège. De toute manière, elle était sur le départ pour l'hôpital central. C'était bien la place d'un chef d'être auprès de ses hommes quand l'un d'eux se fait blesser !

Derrière elle, la porte de son bureau claque violemment. Fichue journée !

OooooO

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle rentre dans le hall des urgences avant de s'immobiliser brusquement en découvrant la scène qui se tient devant elle.

Ils sont là, tous là… Ses agents, les magiciens et… Jonathan. Jonathan sur lequel ses supérieurs ont été très clairs. Elle est chargée de l'arrêter et de le renvoyer aussitôt en prison. Cela ne l'enchante pas, mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire si elle ne veut pas briser sa carrière et, soyons clair, elle a suffisamment dû se battre pour arriver à ce poste pour ne pas vouloir le perdre de cette manière.

Alors, elle prend une longue inspiration et sa main glisse dans sa poche pour sortir sa paire de menottes. Puis, elle tente de se donner du courage en laissant échapper un soupir et fait deux pas dans sa direction avant de sursauter. Deakins s'immobilise et redresse la tête, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant la haute silhouette de Gunter devant elle.

Le technicien de Cameron lui adresse un regard sombre et impénétrable. Comment un homme pouvait avoir cette même expression neutre et inquiétante en permanence. Elle était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

La bouche de Gunter se contorsionne en une moue étrange pendant qu'il pose une main sur la sienne, celle qui tient la paire de menottes.

\- Vous ne ferez pas ça.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonne Deakins.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter.

\- Vous êtes en train de me donner des ordres ?

\- Non, c'est juste un conseil.

\- Je pense que vous vous méprenez sur votre importance. Jonathan Blake est un fugitif et…

\- Regardez-le.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Regardez-le.

\- C'est un criminel en fuite et…

\- Regardez-le ! Lui répète avec obstination Gunter. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il va essayer de s'enfuir ?

Deakins soupire et, pour la première fois, elle pose vraiment son regard sur Jonathan Blake. Il porte une tenue de chirurgien verte qui fait ressortir la pâleur presque cadavérique de sa peau et les cernes rouges qui entourent ses yeux. Des yeux qui ont trop pleuré, des yeux qui continuent à pleurer. Ses mains tremblent. Ce n'est plus ni un magicien, ni un fugitif, c'est juste un jeune homme dévasté par la douleur, qu'elle regarde s'effondrer littéralement dans les bras de Dina qui le récupère avant qu'il ne s'écroule de sa chaise. Elle lui parle, l'apaise et le fait déposer sa tête sur son épaule avant de le bercer doucement pour tenter de le calmer. A ce moment précis, il a l'air vulnérable, fragile et… une tenue de chirurgien ? Deakins frémit malgré elle. Une tenue donné par les infirmières pour se changer et…

\- Il était couvert de son sang, répond Gunter à sa question muette. Elle l'a abattu devant lui. Il l'a tenu dans ses bras pour tenter de le sauver et il l'a vu s'enfoncer.

\- Ça n'a du être difficile, concède la chef d'équipe qui le voit trembler de plus en plus.

\- Cent fois plus que vous l'imaginez. Cam et Johnny ce sont deux parties d'un même cœur. Il ne s'enfuira pas. Laissez-le.

Deakins hoche la tête. Gunter fait un pas sur le côté pour lui cacher son champ de vision et la regarde en croisant les bras.

\- Alors ? Vous allez vraiment l'arrêtez maintenant ?

Deakins pense à la conversation avec son supérieur, à sa menace et son regard se pose de nouveau sur Jonathan. Le jeune homme paraît si désorienté, si bouleversé que son estomac se tord. Elle frémit et soupire doucement avant de refaire disparaître les menottes dans sa poche.

\- Non… Pas dans ces conditions.

Gunter hoche doucement la tête, gardant une expression aussi impassible que d'habitude.

\- Merci.

Deakins lui répond par le même hochement de tête et se dirige vers le groupe, se plantant devant Kay et Mike qui sursautent en découvrant leur chef qui les observe avec un air sévère.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer dans le détail comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

Au ton sévère qu'elle emploi, Kay se lève comme un ressort, cherchant ses mots en bredouillant un peu pour faire comprendre ce qu'ils viennent de vivre pendant que les autres attendent.

Attendre…

 _Une heure…_

 _Deux heures…_

 _Quatre heures…_

L'attente est presque intolérable. Jonathan tente de se maîtriser, mais à chaque fois, il finit par s'effondrer et à chaque fois Dina est là pour le serrer contre elle, cherchant à l'apaiser.

\- Chut… Tout ira bien.

\- Non… Je sais que non. Je vais le perdre alors que je voulais juste le protéger de cette folle

\- Ne dis pas ça. Il est toujours au bloc, c'est bon signe.

\- Et s'ils étaient en train de ne pas pouvoir le ranimer.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, répond Dina en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Et l'attente reprend.

 _Une heure…_

 _Deux heures…._

Et enfin une porte qui s'ouvre. Un médecin à leur sombre se rapproche d'eux, balayant du regard le groupe.

\- Famille de Cameron Black.

Alors qu'il tremble encore, Jonathan se redresse d'un bond, en se moquant bien de la force de ses jambes et le médecin hoche la tête, reconnaissant devant lui le visage de la personne qu'il vient de passer des heures à tenter de sauver. Ce qui le déstabilise un peu d'ailleurs, tant les deux jumeaux sont indiques.

\- Il est vie ? Demanda Jonathan en luttant contre ses larmes.

Il voulait laisser le médecin parler en premier, mais il en a été incapable. Il est bien trop inquiet pour ça. Le médecin hoche doucement la tête, lui enleva une partie du poids qui oppresse sa poitrine.

\- Pour le moment nous l'avons stabilisé, mais son état est précaire. S'il passe les prochaines 36 heures peut-être que nous pouvons envisager qu'il puisse sans remettre.

\- Peut-être ? Demande Jonathan d'une voix qui se remet à trembler. C'est une manière détournée qu'il ne passera pas ces 36 heures.

\- Je ne sais pas, admet le médecin.

Jonathan laisse échapper un sanglot de douleur tout en demandant d'une voix brisée.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Je suis désolé. Il est en réanimation et…

\- Je veux le voir ! S'exclame une seconde fois Jonathan en faisant un pas vers le médecin. Je vous en prie.

\- C'est impossible, mais…

\- Je ne gênerais personne.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Hurle Jonathan dont la rage explose en même temps que ses larmes.

Ses jambes cèdent et il manque de s'écrouler sur le sol. La chute lui ait évité par les bras de Mike et les mains de Dina qui l'empêchent de basculer en avant. Jonathan tremble et murmure en ne parvenant plus à arrêter ses larmes.

\- Il ne peut pas partir sans que je lui tienne la main.

Les larmes sont violentes, douloureuses… comme l'ait l'idée d'imaginer son frère étendu quelque part dans un lit en train de mourir lentement. La main de Mike presse plus fort sa poitrine.

\- Hey ! Respire Jonathan. Tu m'entends ! Respire !

\- Johnny, lui murmure doucement Dina.

Le jeune homme tremble, tourne la tête vers elle et frémit pendant que son corps prend une inspiration douloureuse.

\- C'est ça, l'encourage Dina en balayant sa joue de sa main. Respire. Nous sommes là. Tout va bien.

Son ami tremble doucement et les sanglots restent violents quand il parvient à murmurer comme une supplique.

\- Je vous en prie. Je veux voir mon frère. Je veux voir mon frère. Pitié… Juste quelques minutes.

Mike resserre plus fort sa prise sur la taille de Jonathan qu'il sent à deux doigts de s'écrouler totalement.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, dit le médecin s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main se pose sur son bras.

Il sursaute et se retourne vivement vers la personne qui vient de le retenir. Surpris, il croise le regard froid et déterminé de Deakins qui lui met son insigne sous le nez en affirmant d'une voix sèche.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que vous pouvez lui accorder quelques minutes !

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	7. Monroe

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce septième chapitre, nous allons suivre pour la première est unique l'histoire du point de vue d'un personnage hors série, puisque c'est au travers des yeux du chirurgien qu'elle se continue.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Monroe_**

Donovan Monroe est chirurgien aux urgences de l'hôpital central depuis plus de 18 ans. Cela n'est pas tous les jours facile. Il y a des hauts et des bas, des situations difficiles à gérer, des cris et des larmes parfois, mais c'est son quotidien et il a appris à vivre avec. Il a appris à se protéger en affichant un masque impassible parfaitement travaillé.

Pour lui, le jeune patient à la peau livide et au corps recouvert de sang que les secouristes déposent sur la table de son bloc n'est qu'un parmi d'autres. Son cœur s'est arrêté une minute avant de repartir faiblement. Pour le moment, il est en vie, mais il paraît plutôt mal parti ! La balle a perforé son poumon gauche. Le sang le rempli doucement, lui provoquant une détresse respiratoire grave. C'est presque un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Les secouristes l'ont intubé et posé un drain, mais son état est précaire. Son cœur peut relâcher à tout moment et le pire est à venir. La balle n'est pas ressortie. Oui, plus il le regarde en enfilant ses gants et en donnant ses premiers ordres, plus il a l'impression que son nouveau patient ne peut pas s'en sortir. Encore un règlement de compte ou…

\- Il est du FBI, le coupe dans ses pensées l'un des secouristes avant de sortir de la pièce.

Monroe sursaute et regarde une nouvelle fois son blessé d'un œil nouveau. FBI, ce n'est donc pas un criminel ou ce genre de chose. Sans y penser, il pose sa main sur son front.

\- Allez, il faut tenir bon.

L'opération est longue, difficile, minutieuse… Monroe transpire. Le blessé est si faible qu'il ne veut prendre aucun risque et même là, même en prenant toutes ses précautions, il n'est pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise nouvelle : la preuve ! Au bout de trois heures, alors qu'il pense qu'il a fait le plus gros, qu'il a fait le plus périlleux, les machines s'affolent subitement.

Le médecin relève la tête pour croiser le regard de son infirmière.

\- Il s'enfonce. Son cœur lâche.

Monroe relève un peu ses mains et frémit. Sous le masque qui tente de le maintenir en vie, il fait si jeune et sa peau est si blanche. Il est en train de mourir et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sent touché par ce constat. Ses yeux ne le quittent pas lorsqu'il prononce d'une voix grave.

\- Faites le tenir. On va le tirer de là.

OooooO

Avec un frémissement qui lui permet de relâcher la pression, Monroe jette ses gants dans la poubelle avant de se laver, de se changer et de passer une blouse blanche immaculée par-dessus sa tenue de chirurgien propre. Le blessé a tenu bon. Il doit parler à ses proches et il attrape machinalement le dossier pour le consulter. Dans l'urgence de la situation, il a paré au plus pressé sans prendre le temps de vraiment analyser. Cameron Black ? Pourquoi ce nom lui dit quelque chose ? Monroe hausse les épaules, ça lui reviendra peut-être plus tard.

En entrant dans la salle d'attente, il cherche à localiser la famille du blessé du regard. Il a développé une aptitude singulière qui lui permet de la trouver assez vite sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il a un indice. Un indice qui le fait frémir. En face de lui, portant une tenue de chirurgien semblable à la sienne se tient son patient. Enfin, pas vraiment son patient en l'occurrence, mais son double parfait. Un frère jumeau… Un frère auquel on a donné des vêtements pour se changer, sans doute parce que les siens étaient tâchés de sang. Son sang ? Il y a des chances vu la manière dont il semble dévasté par la situation.

Monroe déglutit. Annoncer des nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes n'était jamais facile et devant ce jumeau, cela lui paraît presque pire. Comment lui annoncer que son frère est en vie pour le moment, mais qu'il doute qu'il passe la nuit ? Ils sont jumeaux. Annoncer la perte de la moitié de son âme est une tâche dont il se passerait bien, mais qu'il doit assumer. Alors, il se rapproche… et tous les regards se braquent sur lui.

\- Famille de Cameron Black ?

Le médecin attend une réaction bien évidemment, mais il est surpris par le bond qu'effectue le jumeau de son patient pour se lever, lui qui semble pourtant au bord du malaise.

\- Il est en vie ?

La question est directe et les larmes ne sont pas loin. Monroe prend une inspiration. Il lui semble si fragile et ses mots vont sans doute l'ébranler un peu plus, alors il tente de les choisir avec soin et répond d'une voix qu'il tente de garder neutre et apaisante.

\- Pour le moment nous l'avons stabilisé, mais son état est précaire. S'il passe les prochaines 36 heures peut-être que nous pouvons envisager qu'il puisse sans remettre.

\- Peut-être ?

Monroe lit la douleur dans ses yeux. Il a essayé de ne pas être trop brutal, mais il a comprit et il le regarde se mettre à trembler tout en ajoutant.

\- C'est une manière détournée qu'il ne passera pas ces 36 heures ?

Le médecin soupire et contrairement à son habitude, il n'a pas envie de chercher de belles phrases toutes prêtes. Il se contente donc de répondre avec une sincérité assez singulière.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il aurait pu, il aurait dû peut-être dire autre chose, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il est touché par le sanglot qui échapper au jumeau qui lui murmure d'une voix faible.

\- Je veux le voir.

Cela ne l'étonne pas. Il s'est préparé à cette demande dés qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui et là, il sait exactement quoi répondre.

\- Je suis désolé. Il est en réanimation et…

\- Je veux le voir !

Monroe sursaute presque malgré lui. Le jeune homme semble tellement affligé qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être capable de mettre autant de rage et de désespoir dans une simple phrase. Une rage qui se transforme en supplique quand sa voix se brise.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- C'est impossible, mais…

\- Je ne gênerais personne, le coupe de nouveau le jeune homme en pleurs.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

Le cri est soudain, douloureux, bestial et les larmes presque de trop. Monroe regarde son interlocuteur s'effondrer à moitié tout en étant soutenu par ses amis. Se larmes lui font mal et il l'entend à peine quand il murmure faiblement :

\- Il ne peut pas partir sans que je lui tienne la main.

Jumeau… Ce sont des jumeaux, mais il ne peut rien faire de plus. Il reste là encore quelques minutes, essayant de ne pas être trop touché les émotions qui se dégagent autour de lui et puis, à un moment, il sait qu'il doit partir. Toutefois au moment où il tourne les talons il est retenu par un bras et son regard croise un regard aussi froid et déterminé que le sien.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que vous pouvez lui accorder quelques minutes !

Le soupir qui lui échappe est presque un soulagement.

\- D'accord.

Monroe pivote en direction de Jonathan toujours soutenu par Mike.

\- Je vais vous emmener.

Monroe marche à côté de Jonathan. Ce n'est pas son habitude, mais il a prit soin de glisser une main sous le bras du jeune homme pour le soutenir, parce qu'il voit bien que ses émotions sont à fleur de peau et que la douleur a tendance à lui couper les jambes. Sans un mot, il le guide dans les couloirs pour arriver au service de soins intensifs. L'atmosphère et l'odeur sont particulières. Monroe sent un frémissement parcourir le jeune homme à ses côtés et il se demande si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fini par céder. Bien sûr, il comprend sa demande. Ce frère qui est un autre lui-même ce doit être terrible d'imaginer qu'il est en train de mourir loin de soi. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a accepté au final, pas pour l'insigne du FBI, juste pour lui et la douleur de ses larmes. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être touché de cette manière, mais là. Il sent tout l'amour qui les uni et… et il lui a été impossible de le laisser continuer à pleurer dans cette salle d'attente, surtout qu'il sait à quel point les chances de son frère sont infimes.

En arrivant devant la porte, il s'immobilise, tentant de capter le regard anxieux et épuisé de…

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Jonathan…

Monroe hoche la tête.

\- D'accord. Vous savez Jonathan, il y a des raisons pour que nous laissions les familles hors de ce service habituellement. Ce qui vous attend dans cette chambre pourra peut-être vous choquer, mais dites-vous que les machines sont là pour l'aider.

\- Pour l'empêcher de souffrir ?

\- Oui, ça aussi.

Jonathan hocha la tête et prend une longue inspiration qui ne parvint pas à calmer son angoisse que le médecin sent dans les tremblements qui agitent son corps. Il lui presse les bras tout en penchant doucement la tête.

\- On y va ?

Jonathan hocha la tête sans dire un mot et le médecin poussa la porte. Ses tremblements se font plus forts, mais il entre dans la pièce avant de se figer totalement.

Cameron est là, étendu à demi-assis dans un lit médicalisé. La position permet de soulager son poumon en facilitant sa respiration, mais elle accentue surtout la pâleur de sa peau et la taille imposante du masque qui couvre une partie de son visage. En le découvrant, Jonathan sent que son cœur est sur le point de s'arrêter. Ses jambes tremblent de plus en plus, mais il ne refuse de s'effondrer ou de faire demi-tour. C'est son frère qui est là, dans ce lit... son frère, son double, son jumeau...

En tremblant de plus en plus, il se rapproche, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes qui le reprennent en traitre. Cela fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Le médecin avait bien essayé de le prévenir, mais il se sent défaillir. Pour s'éviter la chute, Jonathan pose la main sur le lit de son frère. Ses doigts tremblent quand il lève la main pour effleurer sa joue à côté du masque à intuber dont le tube est enfoncé dans sa gorge. Cette simple vision le terrasse presque et il continue de lui caresser la joue timidement tout en murmurant.

\- Ça ne lui fait pas mal ?

\- Non, répond Monroe, admiratif de la réaction du jeune homme dont il perçoit de plus en plus clairement la douleur et toute la volonté qu'il lui faut pour ne pas lui céder.

Pourtant, il tente de tenir, de ne pas s'effondrer et il l'admire pour ça. Jonathan se penche doucement, déposant un baiser sur le front de son frère, à la racine de ses cheveux tout en se revoyant faire le même geste quand ils avaient 7 ou 8 ans. Un geste et une phrase qui lui revint _"Dors bien et fait de beaux rêves"_. Cameron lui souriait et lui répondait toujours la même chose : _"Dans mon rêve nous sommes les deux plus grands magiciens du monde"_... Magicien... Tu parles d'une idiotie... Les magiciens ne se retrouvent pas dans ces situations-là ! Ils ne se retrouvent pas à demi-mort dans un lit d'hôpital. Jonathan attarde ses lèvres sur le front de son frère pour lutter contre ses larmes. A cet instant précis, c'est de la haine qu'il ressent, de la haine contre ce père qui n'a jamais aimé ses fils ! Sinon, il les aurait protégé, il aurait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais dans cette situation.

Jonathan se redresse un peu, brossant à l'arrière les cheveux de son frère, tentant de rester fort et digne, mais les émotions se déchaînent en lui et les larmes finissent enfin par exploser.

\- Cam ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dans quel état tu es ! Pardonne-moi ! Je voulais tellement te protéger. Pardonne-moi !

La main de Jonathan prend doucement celle de son frère et lui presse les doigts pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais ce dernier reste inerte, dramatiquement inerte. La douleur est de plus en plus forte et le jeune homme est à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Il tremble de plus en plus tout en serrant sa main.

\- Tes doigts sont tellement froids... Ne meurs pas ! Cam ! Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu tiennes bon. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je t'aime... Reste avec moi. Je t'aime...

Cette fois, il manque de s'écrouler et le médecin le rattrape juste à temps. Jonathan ne réagit pas et se penche un peu plus sur son frère.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Ne lâche pas. Tu es bien plus fort que tout ce que tout le monde pense. Il faut que tu survive Cameron. Tu ne peux la laisser gagner. Tu ne peux pas la laisser nous séparer. Je t'en prie... Ne meurs pas.

Hélas, comme si la vie se moquait bien des suppliques déchirantes de ce frère perdu et bouleversé, c'est précisément à ce moment que tous les moniteurs se mettent à sonner. Jonathan sursaute, redressant la tête en direction du moniteur cardiaque qui ne montre plus qu'une ligne plate et un hurlement jaillit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

\- Non ! Cameron ! Non !

Mais les hurlements de Jonathan ne servent à rien. Il sait, il comprend que le cœur de son frère vient de s'arrêter de battre et, à cet instant précis, il a l'impression que le sien est aussi en train de lâcher.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	8. Gunter

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce huitième chapitre, Jonathan est mis dehors de la chambre de Cameron pendant que le personnel soignant tente de sauver la vie de ce dernier.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Gunter_**

Gunter baissa la tête en croisant une infirmière qu'il salua d'un hochement nerveux. Il le savait, il leur avait été ordonné à tous de rester dans la salle d'attente après que le médecin ait accepté d'emmener Jonathan au chevet de Cameron. Bien évidement, ils avaient tous accepté, trop inquiet à l'idée que le médecin pourrait finalement, refuser.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Dina n'avait pas pu retenir ses propres larmes, douloureuses et sincères. La jeune femme était bouleversé à la fois par la blessure de Cameron et par la douleur violente et viscérale de Jonathan.

Gunter, lui, s'en était voulu. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait agi comme tous les autres. Il avait été sûr que Jonathan avait changé de bord pour se mettre réellement avec la Femme Mystérieuse et il l'avait gratifié mentalement de tout un tas de jurons bien sentis quand il avait assisté à la descente aux Enfers de Cameron. Il les aimait tous les deux pourtant ! Ces deux gamins, l'avaient ramassé dans un sale moment de sa vie. Ils lui avaient redonné le sourire et il les aimait, pourtant, il avait été aussi aveugle que les autres.

Il tentait de se montrer froid et solide depuis qu'il avait mis un pas dans cet hôpital, mais il était profondément touché par les larmes de Jonathan, totalement incapable de se contrôler.

Alors quand le médecin l'avait emmené avec lui, quand il l'avait vu chanceler, bien évidemment qu'il n'avait pas pu rester en arrière. Il s'était faufilé à leur suite, subtilisant une blouse pour pouvoir pénétrer plus facilement dans les services. Il avait regardé le médecin et Jonathan entrer dans la chambre de Cameron et il avait attendu.

Soudainement, il y avait eu de l'agitation, trop d'agitation et il s'était tendu presque automatiquement.

Le personnel soignant qui arrive en courant. La porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre. Le médecin qui met Jonathan dehors fermement et sans ménagement pendant qu'il pleure et qu'il hurle.

\- Non ! Cameron ! Non ! Laissez-moi !

La tête de Jonathan tourne. Il est prit de vertiges. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas le mettre dehors de cette chambre alors que son frère est là, en train de mourir. Ce n'est pas juste. Il veut être avec lui. Il doit être avec lui ! Jonathan fait deux pas pour rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce, mais on le repousse un peu trop brutalement.

\- Votre place est dehors monsieur.

\- Non, elle est avec lui, répond Jonathan, mais la porte claque et il est tout seul dans le couloir.

Il est tout seul comme Cameron est tout seul à l'intérieur. Seul et en train de mourir. Ses tremblements se font plus forts comme ses vertiges. Des vertiges qui font tourner la salle autour de lui. La douleur est forte. La peur de tout perdre aissi. Ses jambes cèdent pendant qu'un léger gémissement lui échappe, mais son corps ne heurte pas le sol.

De loin, de l'autre côté du couloir, Gunter voit les médecins mettre Cameron hors de la chambre. Il comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et il le voit trembler. Il le voit chanceler et, quand il s'écroule, il est déjà vers lui. Son bras se noue autour de sa taille et il le réceptionne dans ses bras.

\- Johnny !

Il lui paraît anormalement inerte, alors il le redresse un peu pour l'allonger contre lui et lui tapoter un peu sèchement la joue, mais c'est inutile. Jonathan est inerte dans ses bras, inconscient, terrassé par cette douleur qui le vrille de l'intérieur depuis des heures.

Gunter frémit à son tour et redresse la tête.

\- Il me faut un médecin !

OoooO

Il y a une étrange odeur et des bips lointains lorsque Jonathan remue doucement. Sa vision est floue et il se sent fatigué, mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas dormir. Il ne peur pas se laisser aller. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Se réveille ? Il dormait ?

Une légère plainte lui échappe pendant qu'il découvre son environnement. Il est allongé tout habillé sur un lit dans une chambre blanche, froide et stérile. Un hôpital ?

Il tente de se redresser, mais une main se pose sur sa poitrine pendant qu'un visage bien connu s'impose dans son champ de vision.

\- Gunter ?

Son ami hoche la tête avec un air grave. Une ride barre son front. Est-ce que c'est de l'inquiétude ou autre chose.

\- Prends ton temps.

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Jonathan repousse doucement sa main et se redresse assis. Il est tout habillé, juste allongé sur le lit et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarque une perfusion plantée dans sa main gauche. Interloqué, il plisse un peu les yeux pendant que sa main la frôle et que Gunter l'empêche de l'enlever.

\- Laisse-là, elle te fait du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des vitamines et du glucose d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Jonathan plisse les yeux.

\- Des vitamines ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fais un malaise.

\- De quoi ? S'étonne le jeune homme.

\- Ta fatigue, tes larmes, ton émotion, ça t'a vidé.

\- Je…

Jonathan laisse sa phrase en suspend ce qui finit d'inquiéter Gunter qui voit subitement son visage changer. Il devient pâle, blafard et ses mains se mettent de nouveau à trembler.

\- Cam… J'étais avec Cam…

Les larmes reviennent aussi pendant qu'il murmure d'une voix de plus en plus hésitante.

\- Son cœur a lâché… Je l'ai perdu ! Elle me l'a pris… Je l'ai perdu !

Jonathan tremble à nouveau de tous ses membres pendant que la douleur de son chagrin est à deux doigts de le terrasser de nouveau. Gunter sursaute et déménage sur le bord du lit, passant maladroitement une main dans le dos du jeune homme pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Non, calme-toi. Non.

\- Il est mort… Je l'ai perdu.

\- Non, John, non… Il va bien.

Jonathan tremble toujours et Gunter glisse une main derrière sa nuque pour capter le regard en larmes de son jeune ami.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ? Demanda Jonathan en tremblant toujours. Je viens de perdre mon frère… Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non. Regarde-moi. Non. Il est vivant. Ils sont parvenus à faire repartir son cœur. Il est vivant.

\- Il est en vie ? Demande Jonathan totalement incrédule.

\- Oui. C'est un solide ton frère, comme toi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas perdu.

\- Non, il se bat.

\- Je veux retourner le voir.

\- Pas tout de suite, repose-toi. Tu m'as fais peur tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, avec tous les trucs qu'on dit sur les jumeaux j'ai bien cru que ton cœur avait cessé de battre à toi aussi.

Il était si sincère que cela arracha un léger sourire à Jonathan. Comme pour le rassurer en retour, il lui pressa le bras.

\- Il est stable ? Demanda Jonathan du bout des lèvres.

Comprenant qu'il lui parlait de son frère, Gunter hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu peux dormir une heure.

\- Son médecin…

\- C'est lui qui t'a mis là. Il était inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Gunter ? Si je le perds.

\- Ne pense pas à ça.

\- Il l'a vraiment cru ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que je l'avais trahi. Il l'a cru ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Jonathan frémit en baissant la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a cru, comme vous tous.

\- Peut-être parce que tu fais de trop bonnes illusions.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le trahir, surtout pas pour cette garce. Je pensais avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre. C'est quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, que j'ai compris qu'il le croyait toujours. Je voulais juste le protéger.

Les larmes revinrent et Gunter le secoua doucement.

\- Hey, ne pleure pas. Il le sait. Tu lui as dit. Il le sait.

Jonathan allait lui répondre que cela n'étai sans doute pas suffisant quand on frappa la porte avant de rentrer. Gunter reconnut l'homme qui pénétra dans la pièce. Donovan Monroe observa les deux amis. Jonathan lui paraissait encore pâle et épuisé.

\- Comment va mon frère ? Demanda automatiquement Jonathan.

\- Et vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma questionµ.

\- Nous l'avons stabilisé et… j'ai fais installé un fauteuil dans sa chambre. J'ai bien compris que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire prendre du repos loin de lui. Si vous vous engagez à ne pas entraver le personnel, je peux vous permettre de passer la nuit avec lui.

Monroe ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait été par l'amour comme par la détresse du jeune homme allongé devant lui.

Jonathan hocha la tête, touché par l'attention.

\- Je vous le promets.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	9. Jordan

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce neuvième chapitre, Jonathan ne quitte pas le chevet de son frère sous le regard inquiet de Jordan qui est resté pour le soutenir pendant que les autres se reposent.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Jordan_**

Les bras croisés devant lui, le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Jordan ne quitte pas des yeux la vitre devant lui. Une vitre qui donne sur une chambre de l'hôpital et par laquelle il regarde Jonathan assis à côté du lit de Cameron. Son ami est penché un peu en avant. Il tient la main de son frère et lui murmure des encouragements incessants comme il le fait sans s'arrêter depuis presque 60 heures... 60 heures dures, remplies de douleur et totalement interminables.

Jordan ne sait pas si ça vient de ça, des mots qu'il lui prononce sans relâche, mais l'état de Cameron ne se dégrade plus. Il tient bon. Faible, à peine en vie, mais il tient bon. Du coup Jonathan ne le lâche pas. Il reste là, à côté de lui, n'acceptant de sortir que pendant les soins avant de revenir prendre sa place auprès de lui. Le médecin et le personnel soignant est habitué maintenant à retrouver le jumeau du jeune homme dans sa chambre. Les infirmières lui apportent à boire et à manger, touché par cet amour fraternel sans faille.

Jordan sait que ça peut dérouter de les voir aussi fusionnel, même s'il est habitué à les voir aussi proches. Jonathan comme Cameron sont ses amis depuis longtemps. Avec eux, il a élaboré un nombre incalculable de grandes illusions. Il a été leur support logistique et technique. Il a rit, beaucoup avec eux. Il a été leurs complices. Il a élaboré des blagues pour Gunter avec Cameron. Il a écouté les doutes de Jonathan quand il voulait avouer à Dina à quel point il l'aimait et il s'en veut… Pour avoir fait comme les autres, pour avoir cru que Jonathan pouvait les trahir, il s'en veut.

Cela lui parait tellement idiot maintenant. Comment imaginer que Jonathan pourrait réellement le tourner le dos ? Il le sait pourtant à quel point ils peuvent s'aimer et les larmes de son ami, qui coulent depuis plusieurs jours, lui prouvent encore à chaque instant.

Quelle injustice !

Quelle pensée parfaitement ridicule !

Quelle belle bande d'idiots et d'aveugles ! Eux qui pourtant étaient censés bien les connaître, comment ils avaient pu croire réellement en cette trahison ? C'est totalement déplacé. Ils n'auraient jamais dû. Ils auraient dû mieux le soutenir et lui rappeler que leur amour était bien plus fort, bien plus important que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'imaginer, mais aucun ne l'a fait. Ils ont failli à leurs devoirs d'amis sincères et fidèles. Ils ont besoin de se rattraper. Alors, ils sont là pour les soutenir, même un peu à distance…

Jordan soupire. Il aurait envie de le rejoindre, mais il sait que les deux frères ont besoin de cette intimité. Alors, il reste là, à l'extérieur et il attend la relève. Tour à tour, les membres de la Magic Team se relayent dans ce couloir, s'assurant que l'un d'eux soit toujours là si jamais cela tourne mal. Les agents du FBI sont repartis à leur bureau. Mike comme Kay ont envie de se rendre utiles et, dans leur cas cela passe par la traque de cette maudite femme mystérieuse. Jordan n'allait pas les retenir, il est tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Sa place est derrière les barreaux, voire à la morgue.

Jordan secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ? Oui, mais Cameron a failli mourir et il est encore entre la vie et la mort à cause de cette garce.

Jordan frémit. Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle. Il y a plus important pour le moment. Il y a son ami, étendu dans un lit en face de lui, retenu à la vie par des machines bruyantes et il y a son frère, son double, son jumeau qui est toujours en train de pleurer. Ils ont besoin de lui, de son caractère enjoué et de ses sourires, même s'il a du mal à continuer à sourire pour le moment.

Alors, il inspire bruyamment et il se décide à bouger en direction de la machine à café. Il a besoin d'un remontant et elle n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres. C'est bien pour cela qu'il s'autorise à quitter du regard Jonathan pendant quelques minutes. Il doit se concentrer.

...

Dans la chambre, Jonathan ne pense pas à ses amis, même s'il apprécie de les avoir avec lui. La seule personne qui occupe ses pensées est là, étendue dans ce lit. Sa peau est d'une pâleur extrême. Aussi loin que Jonathan se rappel, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi blanc, même quand il était malade. Ses doigts caressent doucement sa main. Il aurait bien aimé le serrer dans ses bras, mais il y a tellement de perfusions et de patch qu'il a peur d'en détacher un et de le tuer. C'est terrible comme sensation. Se dire que son frère peut mourir comme ça, presque d'un claquement de doigts et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher.

C'est terrible et ça le détruit, surtout parce que ce devrait être lui dans ce lit. Il le sait, c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu que Cameron le suive, c'est pour ça qu'il a trouvé la force de le frapper, de l'assommer, de lui faire croire qu'il était en train de le trahir. Il voulait l'attirer, qu'elle se braque contre lui, qu'elle le tue si besoin, mais pas son frère… Elle l'avait asphyxié, elle l'avait électrocuté. Il voulait le protéger et il avait échoué, lamentablement.

\- Allez Cam… ça fait trois jours. Il a dit que tu pouvais tenir si tu survivais jusque là. Tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant. Il faut que tu continues à te battre. Ne me laisse pas seul et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Si seulement tu savais.

Jonathan se penche en avant. Ses larmes le reprennent par surprise. Comment pouvait-il encore être capable de pleurer ? Après ces trois jours, il ne pensait pas pouvoir encore le faire et pourtant, il pleure encore. Il pleure pour ce frère qu'il sent toujours aussi affaibli et cela lui déchire le cœur en deux.

La main sur son épaule, le fait sursauter doucement. Jonathan relève la tête et croise le regard de Jordan qui lui tend une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tiens !

Jonathan a l'air hagard, un peu perdu, mais il prend la bouteille des mains de son ami. Il a raison. Il a soif, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il s'apprête d'ailleurs à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un mouvement le fait sursauter. Un mouvement, un léger mouvement. Les doigts de Cam qui viennent de frémir dans sa main.

C'est un geste infime, à peine perceptible, mais c'est le premier geste qu'il perçoit émanant de son frère depuis qu'il a perdu connaissance dans ses bras, dans le bunker.

Jonathan bondit sur ses pieds et redonne la bouteille à Jordan pendant qu'il se penche au-dessus de son frère, posant une main sur son front.

\- Cam ?

Jordan frémit lui aussi. Il n'a pas perçut le mouvement des doigts de son ami, mais il sait que Jonathan n'aurais pas agi pour rien de cette manière et il se surprend à retenir son souffle pendant que Jonathan répète.

\- Cam ? Allez ! Je suis là !

Sous les doigts de Jonathan, son frère frémit une nouvelle fois et cette fois, Jordan le perçoit aussi et il retient son souffle.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage de Jonathan, lui qui n'était pas sûr de savoir encore sourire après ces derniers jours.

\- Oui, allez Cam. Tu peux le faire.

Devant les yeux de son frère, le corps de Cameron frémit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il y a plus. Cette fois, ses yeux papillonnent faiblement avant de s'ouvrir. Des yeux bleus épuisés, mais qu'il braque sur son frère. Son frère qui ne peut retenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes, mais ce sont des larmes de joies cette fois, plus des larmes de douleur.

\- Oh Cameron ! oh oui… Je suis là Cam… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir ces yeux.

Cameron semble perdu. Ce qui est normal. Jonathan caresse doucement ses cheveux, pleurant toujours, quand il voit de la panique dans ses yeux, de la panique et de la douleur. Les machines autour d'eux s'affolent et Jonathan sursaute. Non, il vient de se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jordan réagit plus vite. Il sort en courant de la chambre, appelant les infirmières qui se précipitent dans la chambre.

Elles bousculent un peu Jonathan qui recule de deux pas, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jordan se rapproche et l'attrape par un bras.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais ces bruits. Il souffre… Il…

\- Chut… Calme-toi. C'est le fait d'être intubé. La sensation le fait souffrir, regarde !

Jonathan tourne la tête et comprend que son ami à raison. Il a raison, parce que les infirmières se dépêchent de lui retirer, le laissant respirer par lui-même. Les premières inspirations sont bruyantes, difficiles et il tousse durement avant de retomber à l'arrière dans les oreillers.

Puis, tout se calme. Certaines infirmières sortent pour prévenir le médecin et Jonathan se rapproche. Il hésite un peu, se demandant ce qui se passe dans la tête de son frère, mais comprend que tout va bien quand ce dernier, dans un geste qui lui demande un effort presque insurmontable, tend la main vers lui.

Ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnent pas pour le moment. Sa gorge est trop irritée par les longues heures passées sous respirateur, mais ce geste là vaut bien tous les mots qu'ils peuvent s'échanger.

Jonathan tend la main et sert celle de son frère, lui souriant au travers de ses larmes tout en murmurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te quitte pas. Tout va bien. Je ne te quitte pas. Ne panique pas. Ils vont s'occuper de ta douleur.

Cameron frémit et Jonathan finit de se rapprocher, se penchant sur son frère dont il caresse doucement sa joue.

\- Tout ira bien, je t'aime frère. Je veille sur toi.

Et à travers la douleur qu'il lit encore dans ses traits crispés, Jonathan sourit parce que Cameron, à ce moment-là tente de lui sourire aussi en s'agrippant à sa main. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois jours, Jonathan sait qu'il a raison, tout ira bien.

A côté de lui, Jordan se retourne vers la porte, accueillant l'entrée de Donovan Monroe avec un cri de joie.

\- Il s'est réveillé !

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	10. Mystery Woman

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Dans ce dixième chapitre, dissimulée dans l'hôpital la mystérieuse** **Némésis** **des frères Black n'est pas loin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Mystery Woman_**

Il était indéniable qu'elle aimait le chaos, la destruction et voir la douleur dans les yeux de ses cibles. Elle aimait jouer avec elle et chercher le moyen le plus sadique, le plus destructeur pour l'annihiler d'un coup sec et brutal. Les frères Black étaient des cibles parfaites.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas su lequel serait sa proie. Elle avait voulu cibler Cameron, le faire souffrir en enfermant son double en prison, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompé. C'était Jonathan qu'elle voulait et elle avait manipulé tout le monde pour l'avoir. Le FBI était si simple à berner, c'était presque trop facile. Elle avait pris tout le monde dans ses filets et elle avait serré, pour les oppresser et pour les détruire.

Un sourire extatique ne l'avait pas quitté pendant tout le monde où Jonathan lui avait expliqué comment il venait de frapper et de trahir son frère pour elle. Elle avait ressenti un plaisir presque orgasmique à avoir détruit une relation aussi forte. Quel plaisir !

Après, elle avait commencé à douter. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Quand elle l'avait entendu hurler, quand elle l'avait vu se jeter à ses pieds pour le bercer dans ses bras, elle avait compris. Ce salopard l'avait berné, elle ! Et cela faisait mal parce qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'il était de son côté, qu'il était avec elle contre lui et c'était faux. Elle aussi était une victime des frères Black.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, là, tout de suite et puis… Et puis elle avait vu Cameron étendu dans ses bras, le corps recouvert de sang. Il respirait de plus en plus mal et elle avait vu les larmes de Jonathan. Le forcer à assister à la mort de son frère serait une vengeance bien plus violente que de simplement l'abattre. Alors, elle les avait laissés sur place.

...

Cependant, l'envie d'observer les conséquences du chaos qu'elle avait déclenché était la plus forte. Alors, elle était revenue.

C'est amusant de voir à quel point les infirmières semblent avoir peu d'importance, tant pour les médecins que pour la famille des patients. Personne ne semble les regarder vraiment. Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose : une perruque blonde, une paire de lunettes et personne ne lui prête attention. C'est très grisant de se retrouver aussi proche de sa victime et de se dire qu'on pourrait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt sans que personne ne comprenne d'où cela venait.

Ce petit jeu est vraiment un plaisir coupable. Elle aime voir Jonathan ne pas réussir à contenir ses émotions, lui paraît si froid en règle générale. Elle aime pouvoir tendre un verre d'eau à Daniels sans qu'elle ne la reconnaisse. Elle aime voir combien l'état de Cameron est précaire. Mais surtout, elle aime voir comment Jonathan se brise, chaque heure un peu plus, comment il souffre… comment il ne peut pas arrêter ses larmes et ses tremblements. Elle doit se retenir de sourire, pour paraître professionnelle, mais intérieurement, elle sourit. Elle sourit et elle espère. Elle espère que Cameron va mourir, là, pendant que Jonathan lui tient la main et elle ressent un frémissement de bonheur lorsqu'il s'effondre inerte dans les bras de Gunter.

Est-ce qu'elle est sadique ?

Probablement.

Et son côté pervers n'est pas satisfait par les tournures que prennent les évènements, par l'attitude de ce médecin trop compatissant, par la présence de Jonathan quasiment tout le temps au chevet de son frère et par Cameron qui semble reprendre des forces.

Est-ce qu'elle a échoué ?

Oui.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, elle sait qu'elle a échoué et sa rage grandit d'un coup pendant qu'elle quitte l'hôpital, ne jetant pas même un regard au docteur Monroe qui l'avait pourtant interpelé.

Ce dernier regarde cette étrange infirmière s'éloigner avant de se tourner en direction de Jonathan qui l'attend devant la porte, les bras croisés et l'air toujours un peu inquiet. Monroe lui sourit un peu pour le rassurer et après une poignée de main, ils entrent dans la chambre.

Jonathan se rapproche du lit et prend la main de son frère dans la sienne. Une canule nasale à remplacer l'impressionnant masque de réanimation, mais il le trouve toujours aussi blanc. Ses doigts pressent doucement sa main pour essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne réagit pas.

Monroe capte le frémissement de désespoir qui le traverse et se penche vers au-dessus du blessé.

\- Il ne va pas se réveiller.

Jonathan sursaute un peu, cherchant à croiser le regard du médecin.

\- Il a reprit connaissance mais la douleur est encore terrible alors nous l'avons mis sous sédation pour lui éviter ça.

\- Vous le maintenez inconscient ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'il souffre ?

\- Non, surtout pas.

\- Alors c'est mieux pour le moment. Quand son poumon ira mieux, on le laissera se réveiller.

Jonathan hoche la tête, tentant de maîtriser les larmes qu'il sent revenir. Lui qui avait été si heureux de croiser son regard. En face de lui, le médecin capte sa douleur.

\- Hey ? Il va bien.

Jonathan redresse la tête et le médecin lui sourit.

\- Il va bien, lui répète ce dernier. Il a fait le plus dur. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Il va survivre ? Demande Jonathan un peu incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est fini. Tout va bien. Il aura besoin de plusieurs mois de repos, mais tout va bien. C'est un solide votre frère. Vous n'allez pas le perdre.

\- Merci, murmure Jonathan pendant qu'il a l'impression que ses jambes ne vont plus réussir à le porter et qu'il s'effondre assis sur la chaise à se côtés.

Monroe continue à sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Nous allons le changer de chambre et de service. Nous pourrons vous installer mieux.

Jonathan redresse la tête, un peu intrigué tout en répétant.

\- Vous ?

OooooO

Accoudée à un mur, elle observe les médecins sortir Cameron de sa chambre dans l'aile de réanimation de l'hôpital. C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée. Elle pensait les faire souffrir, mais au final, ils allaient encore s'en sortir ! Ces magiciens et leur truc ! Il y avait quelque chose d'écœurant !

...

Jonathan entre dans la nouvelle chambre de son frère. Cameron est là, allongé sur un lit. Les machines sont moins nombreuses et l'air plus respirable. Tout semble plus respirable en fait. Par contre, c'est étrange de voit ce lit sur la gauche, collé presque au sien.

Monroe lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- L'air est plus respirable ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ne peut qu'en convenir Jonathan.

\- Quand je vous disais que tout irait bien maintenant.

Jonathan hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chaise, mais le médecin le rattrape par un bras.

\- Hey. Je n'ai pas fait mettre ce lit pour rien.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demande Jonathan un peu incrédule.

\- Vous êtes presque autant épuisé que lui et il va bien. Allongez-vous à ses côtés, tenez sa main et fermez les yeux un peu. Je suis presque sûr que vous n'avez pas dormi plus de cinq heures de toute la semaine.

Jonathan frémit, touché par la sollicitude du médecin de son frère qu'il ne peut pas contredire. Il se sent tellement épuisé. Alors, il se contente de hocher la tête et de faire le tour du lit pour s'allonger.

En laissant échapper un soupir, il se tourne sur le côté, serrant la main de Cameron avant de se pencher un peu plus sur lui. Presque automatiquement ses yeux se ferment et après un léger soupir, il ne semble plus réagir. Monroe sourit, comprenant qu'il vient de s'endormir, terrassé brutalement par toute cette fatigue qu'il a cumulé. Avec précaution, il remonte une couverture sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il croise le regard de cette étrange infirmière qu'il a déjà vu un peu trop souvent aujourd'hui et subitement, en posant le regard sur sa broche, il sursaute un peu.

\- Hey ? Vous n'êtes pas Lesley ?

Elle est surprise par la remarque du médecin. Avec tout le personnel de l'hôpital, voilà qu'elle vient de se faire démasquer. Elle qui avait envie de jouer son dernier acte. Elle glissa la seringue qu'elle tient à la main dans sa poche et part en courant pour échapper aux hommes de la sécurité qui sont sur le point de la rattraper. Elle est forcée de s'enfuir aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Elle trouvera un moyen de les détruire un jour où l'autre, mais pour l'instant, elle fuit, disparaissant dans la masse des passants en enlevant blouse et perruque.

La partie n'est pas encore finie.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, mais comme je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, je vous donne rendez-vous pour clôturer cette histoire dans un épilogue... Donc à très vite !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review. Elle me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse donc à continuer cette histoire !**

 **Alors, une petite review en plus de la mise en favori ?**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


	11. Epilogue

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Post saison 1 : Alors que le trésor est sur le point d'être révélé, Cameron et Jonathan sont sur le point de se retrouver, mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'avaient prévus.**

 **Nous voilà arrivé à la fin de cette histoire. Au départ, je voulais arrêter avec le chapitre 10 et je me suis dit que cet épilogue serait une belle fin pour vous remercier pour toutes vos belles review et les plus de 1000 vues que vous avez offertes à cette fic en moins d'une semaine. MERCI !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI_**

 _ **Epilogue**_

La tête de Jonathan repose doucement contre l'épaule de celle de Cameron. Les deux semblent profondément assoupis. L'idée de laisser Jonathan dormir aux côtés de son jumeau était une bonne idée. Cela permettait aux deux frères de profiter de la présence de l'autre, ce qui était primordial, eux qui avaient manqué de peu d'être séparé à jamais à cause de cette femme qui avait juré de les détruire.

Pris dans un rêve plus ou moins agréable, Jonathan frémit avant de gémir doucement et de sursauter lorsqu'une main se pose sur sa tête.

Il ouvre les yeux et croise le regard bleu, fatigué, mais plus vivants de son frère qui lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Johnny sourit lui aussi en retour et se redresse. Cela fait deux jours maintenant que son médecin a laissé son frère se réveiller. Un frère qui se remet doucement, toujours fragile, toujours assisté par la canule nasale qui l'aide à mieux respirer. Jonathan pourrait le laisser, mais il refuse de quitter cette chambre. Donovan Monroe le laisse faire parce que le médecin a bien compris la puissance des liens qui unissent les deux frères. Jonathan finit de se redresser et se cale dans l'oreiller, posant un regard protecteur sur son jumeau.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

\- Je ressens plus de gêne que de douleur si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, lui répond Cameron en déglutissant.

Jonathan capte son léger geste et tend la main pour attraper le verre d'eau avec la paille sur la table à côté de lui avant de glisser une main sous les épaules de son jumeau. Cameron se laisse faire, acceptant avec un sourire que son frère lui donne à boire. Un frère qui frémit en se rendant compte à quel point il sent ses vertèbres sous sa main. Cette blessure l'a cruellement affaibli. Il est tellement maigre que cela le bouleverse.

Cameron finit de boire, mais au lieu de laisser Jonathan le rallonger, il se fait basculer contre lui, déposant sa tête dans son cou. Son frère sourit et l'enveloppe dans ses bras.

\- La position ne te fait pas mal.

\- Non, répond Cameron en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Cameron hoche doucement la tête.

\- J'écoute les battements de ton cœur.

Son jumeau fronce les sourcils, tentant une légère touche d'humour noir.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien qui a arrêté de battre trois fois.

\- Non, répondit Cameron en souriant légèrement. J'ai juste cru que je ne l'entendrais plus jamais.

Jonathan frissonne. Alors, ça y est. Ils en sont là, à cette discussion qu'ils ont repoussé depuis ces deux derniers jours. Jonathan décide de se lancer et murmure d'une traite.

\- C'était une mise en scène tu sais, une sorte d'illusion comme tu les aimes.

\- Elle faisait si réelle, répond Cameron en frémissant.

\- C'est notre marque de fabrique.

\- Pas dans ces conditions…

La main de Jonathan presse immédiatement son épaule en retour pour le soutenir en silence.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé dans la prison, si tu savais comme j'ai été perdu, susurre Cameron en frémissant.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te faire mieux comprendre, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en viendrais à douter de moi à ce point.

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix, profonde, sincère et Cameron s'en veut. Son cœur se sert et il murmure en réponse, luttant contre la fatigue insidieuse qui est en train de le terrasser.

\- Je t'avais donné tellement de raisons de douter de moi, ça aurait si logique que je te perde pour ça. Tu m'as toujours protégé, mais quand tu as eu besoin de moi, je t'ai abandonné.

\- J'espère que tu sais que c'est faux, réplique Jonathan en pressant une nouvelle fois son épaule. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné le diamant.

\- Elle t'aurait tué. Elle nous aurait tués.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai passé six mois avec elle. C'est une psychopathe.

Cameron hoche doucement la tête pendant que son frère frotte doucement son épaule.

\- Pardonne-moi Cam.

Ce dernier sursaute un peu, surpris pendant que son jumeau murmure plus bas.

\- Je t'aime… N'en doute plus s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. Ne fais plus jamais aussi peur.

\- Je t'aime, répond en retour Cameron en basculant un peu plus sa tête dans son cou.

Sa fatigue est à deux doigts de le vaincre, mais il lui reste assez de force pour murmurer à son tour.

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais. Je te protégerai…

Jonathan sourit et sert un peu plus son frère contre lui.

\- D'accord, promis.

Il attend une réponse, une réaction de son frère, mais rien ne vient. Alors, il baisse la tête. Ses yeux sont clos. Sa respiration est régulière. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il s'est endormi, là, dans ses bras… et à ce moment précis, le sentir vivant au creux de ses bras est sans doute la plus merveilleuse des réponses.

Jonathan posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de son frère et laisse ses yeux se fermer à son tour, manquant les sourires sincères et heureux de Dina et Kay qui entrent dans la chambre pour les trouver endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Voilà donc l'épilogue de cette fic.**

 **Un dernier grand merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos review.**

 **Alors, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Et à bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
